Ein geschenktes Leben
by LEONEL
Summary: Faramir geht in einem Kampf mit den Haradrim verloren. Er scheint tot zu sein. Doch Boromir glaubt daran, dass sein Bruder lebt! aufgrund keines interesse der leser, schreibe ich nicht weiter, sorry!
1. Default Chapter

Personen, Daten und Orte sind von Prof. Tolkien ausgeliehen. Sie werden am Ende der Geschichte unbeschadet zurückgegeben. Versprochen! 

Dies schrieb ich nicht um Geld damit zu verdienen. Jetzt und auch in Zukunft nicht.  
Es ist nur mein Freizeitspaß. Mehr nicht.

Diese Geschichte passiert zehn Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg.

* * *

Es war nur ein ganz normaler Erkundungsritt gewesen. Aber sie gerieten in einen Hinterhalt der Südländer!  
Hier war steiniges Gelände, am Rande eines Abhanges, der zu einem Fluss führte. Zum großen Fluss Anduin! 

Bevor sie wussten, was wirklich geschah, waren sie umzingelt und wurden angegriffen.

Die Soldaten Gondors kämpften erbittert um ihr Leben. Sie verteidigten sich und zeigten keine Gnade.

Die Südländer waren zahlreicher, aber sie hatten keine Pferde.

Boromir pflügte mit seinem Pferd durch die Südländer und sein Schwert fand immer wieder das Ziel eines weichen Menschenkörpers.  
Schreie der Wut entrangen sich seiner Kehle.  
Und auch er hatte keine Gnade für diese Menschen.  
Er fühlte sich berauscht von dem Lärm des Kampfes, von dem Schreien dieser dunkelhäutigen Menschen.  
Die Klinge seines Schwertes war befleckt mit dem Blut vieler dieser Menschen.  
Er sah seine Männer, auch sie kämpften mit Wut und Enthusiasmus. Sie kämpften für ihr Land und um das nackte Überleben.

Dann sah er wieder nach vorne und erschrak. Ganz dicht vor seinem Pferd stand ein Südländer und er hatte einen Speer in der Hand.  
Bevor sein Pferd ihn niedermetzelte, warf dieser seinen Speer und traf es in die Brust.

Wie in Zeitlupe hörte er den Atem seines Pferdes, der sich dann schlagartig wandelte.  
Er fühlte den Moment, als der Speer sein Pferd in der Brust traf.

Dann schwankte das Pferd. Es kämpfte sich noch wenige Schritte nach vorne, aber dann brach es zusammen.

Boromir zog seine Beine hoch. Er wusste nicht, auf welche Seite es fallen würde. Aber es sollte nicht auf eines seiner Beine fallen.

Es fiel auf die linke Seite und er rollte sich ab. Das hatte er im Training unzählige Male geübt. Jetzt würde es ihm das Leben retten.  
Sein Schwert hatte er nicht verloren. Mit einem letzten Blick auf sein Pferd, stand er auf.  
Er sah und hörte den verzweifelten Atemzug dieses Tieres. Er sah in die Augen seines Pferdes. Sie schienen ihn anzuschauen. Er sah Vertrauen und Schmerz in ihnen.  
Dieses Pferd hatte ihm viele Jahre gedient, es war ihm ein Partner gewesen, in vielen Situationen!  
Jetzt rannte er dem Gemetzel mit einem Schrei des Schmerzens und der Trauer entgegen!

Faramir hatte es gesehen und er hatte Angst um seinen Bruder. Das ließ ihn die Vorsicht vergessen!  
Er versuchte mit seinem Pferd zu Boromir zu gelangen. Die Schlacht sah und hörte er nicht mehr! Er sah nur noch seinen Bruder!  
Das Pferd fiel und er schrie. „Boromir…"

Ein Haradrim sah, dass der blonde Mann auf etwas anderes konzentriert war.  
Jetzt war dieser mit seinem Pferd fast bei ihm. Er machte sich bereit und dann sprang er.

Faramir wusste erst nicht, was geschehen war. Plötzlich saß jemand hinter ihm auf dem Pferd und dann spürte er den Schmerz im Rücken.  
Er ließ die Zügel des Pferds los und griff nach hinten.  
Im gleichen Moment beschloss er, sich einfach fallen zu lassen.

Er kam hart auf dem Boden auf und ihm schwanden fast die Sinne. Taumelnd kam er auf die Füße und zog sein Schwert.  
Gerade rechtzeitig um einen Haradrim abzuwehren. Er konnte ihn töten, aber er schwankte und fühlte, dass seine Kraft ihn verließ.  
Ein roter Nebel verschleierte seinen Blick. Ein weiterer Haradrim griff ihn an. Auch diesen Schwerthieb konnte er parieren.  
Aber sie beide verloren ihre Schwerter und der Haradrim griff ihn körperlich an. Sie stürzten zu Boden und kämpften dort weiter.

Boromir hatte sich Luft verschaffen können und wirbelte herum. Sein Blick erfasste seinen Bruder. Dieser rang mit einem Haradrim auf dem Boden.  
Aber die Männer befanden sich hart am Abgrund, der sie in die Tiefe stürzen lassen konnte.

Er überlegte nicht lange sondern rannte los. Boromir wusste nicht, dass der Name seines Bruders ein lang gezogener Schrei von ihm war!

Er rannte vorbei an seinen kämpfenden Soldaten, vorbei an den Haradrim. In seinen Ohren war nur noch gedämpft das Geräusch der Schlacht.  
Seine Füße schienen sich viel zu langsam zu bewegen.  
Dann weiteten sich seine Augen in Entsetzen.  
Faramir und der Haradrim waren auf die Füße gekommen und rangen weiter. Sie waren jetzt genau am Abgrund.  
Er sah sie straucheln, sie taumelten……er sah Faramirs entsetzen Blick nach unten.  
Dann fielen sie!

Wieder schrie Boromir den Namen seines Bruders. Er schrie ihn immer und immer wieder.Dann hatte er den Rand dieser Klippe erreicht und starrte fassungslos hinab.  
Weit unter ihm konnte er den zerschmetterten Leib des Haradrim auf einigen Felsen erkennen, aber von Faramir fehlte jede Spur. Der Fluss hatte ihn geschluckt!  
Der Anduin war das Grab Faramirs geworden!  
An dieser Stelle wand der Fluss sich schnell und wütend durch sein Bett. Überall waren Stromschnellen. Dies konnte keiner überleben!

Während die Geräusche des Kampfes hinter ihm weniger wurden, fiel er auf seine Knie. Noch immer starrte er nach unten.  
Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Faramir!"

Damrod und Mablung hatten es auch gesehen. Faramir, sowie auch Boromir. Jetzt sahen sie ihn auf die Knie sinken.  
Sie nickten sich zu und versuchten keinen Haradrim in seine Nähe gelangen zu lassen.

Dann war die Schlacht vorbei! Sie hatten alle Haradrim töten können. Ihre eigenen Verluste waren nicht sehr hoch.  
Boromir nahm noch immer der Schmerz gefangen. Seine Tränen rannen an seinem Gesicht hinab.  
Dann fühlte er die Hand eines Mannes auf seiner linken Schulter. Er sah kurz hoch und erkannte Damrod.  
„Damrod,….mein Bruder….Faramir…"

Damrod fühlte und sah Boromirs Schmerz und Trauer. Auch er hatte Faramir sehr gemocht und geachtet. Er war sein Heerführer gewesen!  
Der Mann ging neben Boromir in die Knie und schaute auch zum Fluss. „Mögen ihn die Hallen seiner Vorväter gnädig aufnehmen."  
Mehr vermochte auch er nicht zu sagen. Auch seine Trauer war zu groß!

Der Haradrim wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Sie kamen immer näher an den Abgrund. Faramir hörte das Tosen des wütenden Flusses.  
Er sah verzweifelt hinab und dann in das Gesicht des Haradrim. Jetzt wusste er es! Wenn er ihn nicht besiegen konnte, dann sollten sie beide sterben!  
Verzweifelt versuchte Faramir ihn loszuwerden. Aber er hielt ihn fest und zog ihn zu dem Abgrund.  
Einen Moment versuchten sie beide im Gleichgewicht zu bleiben, aber dann fielen sie.

Faramir fühlte den harten Aufprall auf dem Wasser. Wasser konnte wie Stein sein! Dann schloss es sich um ihn und seine Sinne fielen tief hinab in ein Dunkel.  
Ein Dunkel, dass er vorher nie gekannt hatte.

Boromir hatte den Männern befohlen, das Flussufer abzusuchen.  
Einen ganzen Tag lang suchten sie es ab. Immer flussabwärts. Doch sie fanden keine Hinweise oder eine Spur von Faramir.  
Der Fluss hatte ihn geschluckt!  
Am Abend dieses Tages ging Damrod zu Boromir. Sie beide trugen bereits Fackeln, um das Dunkel zu durchdringen.  
„Boromir, es ist zwecklos. Der Fluss hat ihn genommen. Wir werden ihn nicht finden."

Langsam wandte Boromir sich ihm zu. Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt und leise.  
„Dann sagt Ihr es mir! Wie soll ich es meinem Vater sagen? Sein Sohn ist tot und er hat keine Möglichkeit seine sterblichen Überreste zu betrauern!"  
Wieder traten Tränen in seine Augen, er wollte es nicht glauben, sein Herz sagte ihm, dass Faramir leben würde.

Damrods Hand wurde jetzt schwer auf Boromirs Schulter. „Ihr müsst es akzeptieren. Euer Bruder ist tot!"

„Er ist nicht tot. Das fühle ich!"

Damrod schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. Wie konnte Boromir nur so starrköpfig sein?


	2. Das Geschenk des Anduins

* * *

Ann, eigentlich tue ich mich sehr schwer Kampfhandlungen zu beschreiben. Daher ist dein Review ein echtes Kompliment. Danke.

* * *

Ratisbona, es freut mich sehr, dass du zu dieser Story gefunden hast und dass dir der Anfang gefiel. Danke für dein Lob bez. meines Stils. Ich geb mir Mühe!!

* * *

Celebne, danke für deine Treue. In diesem Fall wird Denethor sehr überrascht sein von seinen eigenen Gefühlen.

* * *

Lady of Ithilien, vielen Dank auch für Dein Review. Da möchte ich deinem Wunsch gerne entgegengehen.

* * *

Wie durch ein Wunder trieb der Fluss den Körper des jungen Mannes an die gefährlichen Felsen vorbei.  
Lange Zeit wurde er vom Anduin förmlich getragen. Die ganze Nacht hindurch, bis der Morgen graute.  
Dann endlich wurde er an das Ufer geschwemmt, wo er reglos liegen blieb. 

Die Sonne stand jetzt bereits hoch am Himmel und schickte ihre erbarmungslosen Strahlen auf das Land.  
Die Luft flimmerte von der Hitze. Kein Vogel unterbrach die Stille mit seinem Gezwitscher.  
Das einzige leise Geräusch war der langsam fließende Fluss.  
Auch kein Wind fuhr durch das Geäst der Bäume um das Laub flüstern zu lassen.  
Das Land hüllte sich in Schweigen.  
So, als wollte es den jungen blonden Mann, der am Ufer lag nicht stören.

Das Erste, was er fühlte war ein Brennen in seinem Gesicht. Sein Körper aber war kühl und nass. Er lag im Wasser, der Untergrund war steinig.  
Der Rücken schmerzte ihn.  
Seine Hände tasteten blind über den Kies und die Steine.  
Dann öffnete er seine Augen. Die Sonne blendete ihn und er schloss sie sofort wieder.

Nach einigen Augenblicken drehte er sich schwerfällig auf die linke Seite und öffnete wieder seine Augen.  
Jetzt sah er den Fluss. Langsam und träge folgte er hier seinem Bett.

Angestrengt überlegte er, wo er war und wie er hierher kam! Doch die Erinnerung wollte nicht kommen.  
Es war sein Instinkt, der ihn veranlasste von dem Fluss wegzukriechen. Nicht weit vom Ufer entfernt gab es einige Büsche. Diese boten ihm ein wenig Schutz vor der gnadenlosen Sonne. Das war sein Ziel.  
Es dauerte unendlich lange, aber dann hatte er sie erreicht und blieb erschöpft dort liegen.  
Wieder nahm ihn eine gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit gefangen und ließ ihn seine Verletzung am Rücken und das aufkommende Fieber nicht spüren.

Ungefähr zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Boromir mit seinen Männern Minas Tirith erreicht.  
Sie ließen die Pferde im Schritt gehen. Er hatte es nicht eilig vor seinen Vater zu treten und ihm von dem Verlust seines zweitgeborenen Sohnes zu informieren.

Denethor saß im Speisesaal mit einigen seiner Ratsmitglieder. Der Tisch war üppig gedeckt mit feinen Speisen. Er liebte es, gut zu essen.  
Zum Trinken gab es erlesenen Wein, der eine rubinrote Farbe besaß.  
Jetzt hörte er den Klang der silbernen Trompete. Aber er hörte sie nur einmal!  
Er blickte von seinem Teller auf und wartete. Doch sie erklang kein zweites Mal.

Ein unruhiges Gefühl überkam ihn. Auch die anderen Männer wussten, was dies bedeutete!  
Es war nur ein Sohn des Truchsess heimgekehrt!  
Sie sahen sich betreten an. Dann sprach einer von ihnen. „Sir, Ihr wollt Euren Sohn sicher alleine sprechen." Denethor sah dem Mann ins Gesicht. Erst verstand er nicht, aber dann nickte er nur und stand auf.  
Sein Ziel war das Amtszimmer. Dort würde er seinen Sohn erwarten! Bisher waren immer beide zu ihm gekommen, wenn sie zusammen unterwegs gewesen waren.  
Jetzt würde es nur einer der beiden sein!

Boromir war schon auf den Weg zu seinem Vater. Er wusste, dass er ihn in seinem Amtszimmer finden würde.  
Sein Herz war schwer und voller Trauer. Jeder Schritt, der ihn näher an seinem Vater brachte wurde ebenfalls schwerer und schwerer.

Bewegungslos saß Denethor hinter seinem Schreibtisch und wartete.  
Es dauerte nicht lange als die Tür sich langsam öffnete. Der Truchsess sah wie gebannt zur Tür und wünschte, es würden beide seiner Söhne eintreten.  
Er wünschte, er hätte sich verhört!

Boromir holte tief Luft und öffnete die Tür zu seines Vaters Amtszimmer. Dann trat er ein und schloss sie wieder.  
Anschließend blickte er seinem Vater ins Gesicht. Er wollte es unterdrücken, doch Tränen traten in seine Augen.  
Er ging auf den Schreibtisch zu und blieb davor stehen. Seine Stimme versagte fast, als er flüsterte. „Vater!....Faramir….!"

Denethor bemerkte die Tränen in den Augen seines Sohnes. Als dieser vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, hörte er ihn flüstern. Nur zwei Worte!  
Sie drangen nur langsam in sein Bewusstsein.  
Jetzt konnte auch er es nicht verhindern und er fühlte seine Tränen. Sie traten ihm in die Augen und rannen an seinem Gesicht hinab.

Schon seit Stunden verfolgte der Junge dieses Reh. Immer wieder pirschte er sich an das Tier, aber es war wie verhext.  
Wenn er es mit seinem Pfeil anvisiert hatte, schien es ihn zu spüren und lief wieder weg.  
Einige Male hatte er es aus den Augen verloren. Dann musste er mühsam nach den Spuren suchen.  
Aber mit spurensuchen war er aufgewachsen. Auch mit dem Erlegen von Wildtieren. Seine Familie war arm und dieses Fleisch war eine willkommene Abwechslung.  
Das Fell konnten sie in der nächsten Ortschaft verkaufen.

Er musste ungefähr fünfzehn Jahre alt sein und er war schlank. Sein langes, gewelltes schwarzes Haar hatte er hinten zusammen gebunden.  
Er trug ein rotes Haarband, ein buntes Oberteil und eine schwarze Hose. Diese war an den Beinen recht weit.  
Um seine Hüften hatte er eine ebenfalls rote Schärpe gebunden. Der Bogen war nur einfach, aber er erfüllte seinen Zweck.  
Seine Hautfarbe war recht dunkel und seine fast schwarzen Augen mandelförmig.

Jetzt konnte er in der Nähe schon den großen Fluss sehen. Die Sonne reflektierte das Wasser und ließ es glitzern.  
Einen Moment überlegte er. Eigentlich durfte er nicht an den Fluss, weil es zu gefährlich war. Doch es war so heiß und er hatte Durst.

Aber dann sah er das Reh wieder. Es schien auch zu dem Fluss zu wollen. Im Schutze der vereinzelten Bäume folgte er leise dem Tier.  
Wie ein Schatten huschte er von Baum zu Baum. Seine Füße verursachten kein Geräusch. Jetzt schaute er auf eine Gruppe von Büschen.  
Diese waren recht nah an dem Ufer. Sie konnten ihm auch Deckung geben.  
Aber dann blieb sein Blick dort gebannt hängen! Minutenlang rührte er sich nicht und atmete auch nur ganz flach.  
Dort unter den Büschen lag etwas. Oder besser gesagt, dort lag ein Mensch. Doch dieser rührte sich nicht.  
Noch eine ganze Weile blieb er hinter dem Baum und beobachtete den Mensch. Das Reh hatte er vergessen.  
Da er aber keine Bewegung registrieren konnte, kam er langsam näher. Er ging in geduckter Haltung, jederzeit bereit zu fliehen.  
Jetzt konnte er erkennen, dass es ein Mann war, der dort lag. Ein Mann mit blondem Haar. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen.  
Ein Mann mit goldenem Haar, dachte er verwundert.  
Dieser lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er sah, dass er verletzt war. Dann hatte er ihn erreicht und tippte ihn vorsichtig mit seinem Bogen an.  
Eine Reaktion bekam er nicht.  
Unschlüssig sah er auf den Mann hinab und überlegte. Was sollte er machen?  
Nach einigen Minuten wandte er sich ab und lief so schnell er konnte nach Hause.

Eine ganze Woche lag Faramir in schweren Fieberträumen. Sehr häufig wandelte er an dem Abgrund der immerwährenden Dunkelheit.  
Er wusste nicht, dass er in einem Bett eines kleinen und spärlich eingerichteten Zimmers lag. Es war das Zimmer des Jungen, der ihn gefunden hatte.  
Dieser Raum gehörte zu einem einfachen Holzhaus, welches sich inmitten eines Waldes in Harad, nicht sehr weit vom Anduin, befand.  
Die Bewohner des Hauses waren ein Mann mittleren Alters und seine Frau, mit ihren zwei Kindern. Das zweite Kind war ein Mädchen von achtzehn Jahren.  
Eine gerade zur Frau erblühte Schönheit.  
Sie alle hatten keine Erfahrungen mit dem Krieg. Er war noch nicht bis hierher gelangt.  
Und sie hatten auch noch nie andere Menschen als Haradrim gesehen.  
Anfangs waren sie erstaunt über die helle Hautfarbe und das goldene Haar. Gerne hätte sie gewusst, wo er denn herkäme.

Am achten Tag fühlte Faramir, dass ihm jemand half, sich ein wenig aufzusetzen. Dann spürte er ein Gefäß an seinen Lippen. Dankbar trank er die kräftige Brühe. Anschließend legte man ihn wieder hin. Er hörte Stimmen, doch er verstand die Sprache nicht.  
Was war passiert? Und wo war er? Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und blickte in das dunkelhäutige Gesicht einer Frau.

Ihre ebenfalls dunklen Augen schauten ihn gütig und freundlich an.Dann sagte sie etwas zu ihm. Da er sie nicht verstand schüttelte er seinen Kopf.  
Jetzt wurde ihm gewahr, dass eine zweite junge Frau an der anderen Seite des Bettes stand. Langsam neigte er seinen Kopf zu Seite und schaute sie staunend an.  
Sie war auch sehr dunkel aber wunderschön.  
Wer waren diese Frauen? Wieder versuchte er sich zu erinnern! Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war der Fluss. An das eisige Wasser des Flusses.  
Was davor gewesen war blieb im Dunkel.

Jetzt war es genau eine Woche her, seit sie Faramir verloren hatten.  
An diesem Tag sollte die Totenfeier abgehalten werden.  
Fast die ganze Stadt war in Trauer um den zweitgeborenen Sohn ihres Truchsess.  
Auch das Licht des Himmels war heute in einem dunklen Grau.

Auf dem Turm Ecthelions war an einem Mast eine schwarze Flagge gehisst worden.

An der Spitze vieler Menschen gingen Denethor und Boromir nebeneinander her. Ihr Weg führte sie nach Rath Dinen und dann zum Haus der Truchsessen, das im Zwielicht unter seiner großen Kuppel aufragte.

Schließlich standen sie vor dem steinernen Sarkophag um von Faramir Abschied zu nehmen.  
Da sie keine sterblichen Überreste von ihm hatten, bestatteten sie seine Rüstung.

Von vielen Menschen bekamen sie ein Beleid ausgesprochen. Dann war es endlich vorbei.

Vater und Sohn gingen jetzt schweigend zu den Ställen, die im sechsten Zirkel waren. Sie machten ihre Pferde fertig und durchritten die große Straße der Stadt, die sie zum Tor führen würde.  
Als sie die Stadt verlassen hatten, ließen sie die Pferde in einen leichten Galopp fallen. Ihr Ziel war der Anduin.

Bei Erreichen des großen Flusses hatten sie noch kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Sie beide hingen ihren eigenen Erinnerungen nach.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie saßen nebeneinander am Flussufer und schauten auf das Wasser.  
Denethor fühlte abermals seine Tränen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so enden würde. Und er war noch so jung…"

Boromir schaute seinen Vater nicht an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Herz sagt mir, dass er nicht tot ist."

Denethor blickte ihn überrascht an. „Und wo soll er sein? Warum kommt er nicht nach Hause?"

Jetzt klang Boromirs Stimme bekümmert. „Ich weiß es nicht, Vater. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!" Eine ganze Weile blieben sie stumm und dachten über Faramir nach.

Es war schon fast Abend als Boromir aufstand und seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Vaters legte. „Komm, Vater. Wir müssen zurück, bald wird es dunkel sein." Schwerfällig stand Denethor auf und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Fluss. „In meinem Herzen ist es auch dunkel."  
Jetzt sah er Boromir an. „Die Dunkelheit soll mir willkommen sein." Dann ging er zu seinem Pferd.

Auch Boromir blickte noch einmal auf das Wasser.  
Er sah eine einzelne Blume, die der große Strom mit sich trug. Sie tanzte über die leichten Wellen und drehte sich immer wieder. Dann war sie nicht mehr zu sehen und er wandte sich ab.  
Sein Vater saß bereits auf seinem Pferd.

Als Faramir am neunten Tag erwachte, fühlte er sich schon erheblich besser. Langsam setzte er sich in dem Bett auf und sah sich um.  
Der Raum barg einen Schrank, eine Truhe, so etwas wie ein Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl und das Bett, in dem er lag.  
Durch das Fenster konnte er den hellen Sonnenschein sehen. Und es war sehr warm.  
Er richtete seine Kissen und lehnte sich an ihnen. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er vollkommen nackt war. Nur diese dünne Leinendecke kleidete ihn.  
Jetzt ging die Tür auf und die junge Frau, die er am Vortag gesehen hatte, betrat den Raum. Einen Moment schaute sie ihn überrascht an. Dann lächelte sie erfreut und rief etwas in ihrer Sprache.

Finiel betrat den Raum ihres Bruders, in dem jetzt der fremde, blonde Mann lag und war überrascht. Er saß in dem Bett und schaute ihr entgegen.  
„Mutter, komm schnell. Der Fremde ist wach!" Abwartend blieb sie stehen.  
Dann erschien ihre Mutter, auch sie war erfreut und ging auf das Bett zu. „Es freut mich, dass er es geschafft hat. Manchmal hatte ich keine Hoffnung mehr für ihn."  
Ihre Tochter kam ebenfalls näher. Sie hatte wieder ein Gefäß mit Brühe in der Hand.  
„Dann kann er sicherlich selbst trinken." Damit streckte sie ihre Hand mit dem Gefäß aus.

Faramir hatte kein Wort verstanden, von dem was die Frauen sagten. Aber er sah ihre Freundlichkeit. Gern nahm er die Brühe entgegen und trank sie auch gierig.  
Er hatte wirklich Hunger.  
Anschließend nahm ihm die junge Frau das Gefäß wieder ab und die ältere Frau setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett.  
Sie deutete auf sich und sagte: „Naira!" Dann deutete sie fragend auf Faramir. Dieser wusste, was sie gesagt hatte. Naira war ihr Name, jetzt wollte sie seinen wissen.  
Er überlegte, aber es fiel ihm nicht ein. Er hatte ihn vergessen. Bedauernd schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

Naira dachte, er hätte sie nicht verstanden. Sie deutete nochmals auf sich und sprach ganz langsam. „Naira!" Dann zeigte sie auf ihre Tochter. „Finiel!"

Verzweifelt überlegte Faramir, aber er konnte sich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern. Er konnte sich an gar nichts erinnern.  
Er wusste nicht, wer er war und wo er herkam! Noch immer war seine letzte Erinnerung der Fluss!

* * *


	3. Ein neues Leben beginnt

* * *

Celebne, tausend Dank für Deine Treue. Nun, ich habe versucht Denethors Trauer zu beschreiben. Er glaubt wirklich, seinen Sohn verloren zu haben.

* * *

Ratisbona, es wird noch viel passieren. Keine Sorge, Du kannst mir vertrauen!  
Aber vorher muss der arme Faramir wieder ziemlich leiden.

* * *

May, es freut mich sehr, dass Dir der Anfang dieser Geschichte gefällt. Ich habe viele deutsche und englische Foren durchforstet, aber dieses Thema ist wohl noch nie beschrieben worden.

* * *

Am Abend dieses Tages saß die Familie der Haradrim in der bescheiden eingerichteten Küche um das Abendessen einzunehmen.  
Das Oberhaupt dieser Familie war ein stattlicher Haradrim. Er war groß und kräftig gebaut. Auch hatte er die typischen schwarzen Haare und die mandelförmigen Augen dieser Menschen. Doch der Ausdruck seiner Augen war ebenfalls gütig und freundlich. 

Naira sah zu ihrem Mann.  
„Ermon, wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Was machen wir mit ihm?"  
Ermon seufzte und erwiderte ihren Blick.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Du sagst, er kann sich an nichts erinnern. Er weiß nicht einmal seinen Namen!"  
Auch Finiel nickte und schaute ihren Vater an. „Vater, er kann doch bei uns bleiben. Vielleicht wäre er Dir eine Hilfe bei Deiner Arbeit?"  
Das ließ ihren Bruder Farek aufbegehren. „Das kommt nicht in Frage. Ich will endlich mein Zimmer zurück haben."  
Naira sah ihren Sohn streng an und ihre Stimme war es auch.  
„Schweig still, Sohn. Du hast ein Dach über den Kopf und bist gesund. Dieser Mann hat gar nichts. Nicht einmal eine Identität. Weißt Du eigentlich, was dies bedeutet?" Farek schaute seine Mutter schuldbewusst an. „Es tut mir leid. Und ich mag ihn irgendwie. Aber ich will trotzdem wieder in mein Zimmer."  
Die Eltern des Jungen verstanden ihn natürlich. Seit der blonde Mann bei ihnen war, hatte Farek im Zimmer seiner Schwester schlafen müssen. Und sie wussten, dass es Finiel auch nicht gefiel.  
Ermon seufzte und dann schaute er sie der Reihe nach an.  
„Zuerst braucht er einen Namen. Dann versuchen wir herauszufinden, ob er überhaupt bei uns bleiben will. Sollte dies der Fall sein, werden wir ihm einen Anbau gestalten. Wenn er kräftig genug ist, kann er es selbst machen."  
Naira sah wieder zu ihrem Mann und ihre Stimme war leise.  
„Wir müssen Herumar über diesen Mann in Kenntnis setzen. Er muss es bewilligen. Wenn er es von seinen Leuten erfährt, dann kann es Ärger geben. Du weißt das!"

Ja, darüber hatte Ermon schon nachgedacht.  
Herumar war der Oberste ihrer Sippe. Er war das Gesetz. Sollte er den blonden Mann nicht dulden, so konnte es sein, dass er ihn hinrichten ließ. Oder er wollte ihn vielleicht für sich!  
Ermon sah seiner Frau in die Augen.  
Seine Stimme klang belegt. „Morgen werde ich zu ihm reiten. Danach wissen wir mehr!"

Als Faramir am Morgen des nächsten Tages erwachte, fühlte er den Schmerz der Wunde in seinem Rücken kaum noch.  
Dieses kleine Zimmer und dieses Bett, in welchem er lag kamen ihm fast wie seine Heimat vor.  
Hier war ihm alles so vertraut! Jede Ecke dieses Zimmers kannte er und er erinnerte sich nach seinem Erwachen an dieses Zimmer.  
Jetzt konnte er draußen Stimmen hören!  
Die Stimme eines Mannes, die ihm unbekannt war und die melodische Stimme von Naira.  
Aber er verstand kein Wort, von dem was sie sprachen.  
Langsam setzte er sich auf und kämpfte einen Moment gegen seinen Schwindel an. Dann schlug er die Decke beiseite, um aufzustehen.  
Jetzt wurde es ihm wieder bewusst, dass er vollkommen nackt war! Schnell nahm er die Bettdecke und wickelte sie um seine Hüften.  
Er wusste nicht, dass er auch sehr an Körpergewicht abgenommen hatte und hager wirkte.  
Dann trat er zu dem Fenster. Er konnte Naira und einen ihm unbekannten Mann sehen.  
Dieser stieg gerade auf ein kleines, aber zäh wirkendes, braunes Pferd. So ein Pferd hatte er auch noch nie gesehen.  
Es wirkte ein wenig struppig, hatte aber eine kräftige Statur und starke Gelenke.  
Jetzt konnte er beobachten, dass der Mann sich hinab beugte, um Naira zu küssen.  
Sie wechselten noch ein paar Worte und dann ritt der Mann in Richtung Süden.  
Faramir hatte keine Ahnung, dass dieser Mann sich wegen ihm in Gefahr begeben würde.

Langsam drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu dem Bett. Dort setzte er sich auf die Kante und schaute zu der Tür.  
Hinter dieser Tür würde eine weitere, für ihn unbekannte Welt liegen. Oder war diese Welt hinter der Tür für ihn bekannt? Er wusste es nicht!  
Dann senkte er seinen Blick und schaute auf seine Hände. Sie waren von einer viel helleren Hautfarbe, als die der Menschen, welche dieses Haus bewohnten.  
Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er nicht hierher gehörte. Doch wo gehörte er hin? Wer war er? Wie war sein Name?  
Es waren Fragen, die nach einer Antwort verlangten!

Naira sah ihrem Mann hinterher, bis sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in das Haus.  
Nachdem sie die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, seufzte sie einmal. Hoffentlich war es nicht falsch gewesen, den blonden Mann aufzunehmen!  
Sie wusste, dass ihre Kinder im Stall waren. Sie misteten ihn aus und fütterten die Tiere.  
Jetzt führten ihre Schritte sie zu dem Zimmer, in dem der blonde Mann lag. Zaghaft klopfte sie an der Tür.  
Seit gestern wusste sie, dass es ihm besser ging, daher wollte sie sich vorher anmelden.  
Sie hörte etwas in einer Sprache, die sie nicht verstand. Doch Naira nahm sich ein Herz und öffnete langsam die Tür.  
Dann betrat sie das Zimmer und war überrascht! Der junge Mann saß auf dem Bett und hatte die Decke um seine Hüften.  
Große blaue Augen schauten sie fragend an!  
Naira erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit ihrer Familie am gestrigen Abend und auch daran, dass dieser Mann einen Namen brauchte.  
Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und deutete wieder auf sich. „Naira!"  
Der blonde Mann nickte und wiederholte langsam ihren Namen. „Naira!" Er hatte eine freundliche und klangvolle Stimme.  
Jetzt deutete Naira auf ihn und sagte: „Caen!"

Naira konnte das erleichterte Lächeln in dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes sehen.  
Er legte seine rechte Hand auf die Brust und seine Stimme klang fragend. „Caen?" Sie nickte nur.

Faramir hatte noch immer seine rechte Hand auf seiner Brust und er spürte sein Herz.  
Es klopfte laut und schnell. Er hatte einen Namen! Ja, wirklich! Er war so glücklich!  
Er war jemand! Er war jemand, den sie kannte! Naira wusste seinen Namen!  
Hatte ihr jemand gesagt, wie er hieß? War es der Mann auf dem Pferd gewesen?  
Eigentlich war es ihm egal. Es war so egal! Er hatte einen Namen! Das allein zählte und das war wichtig!  
Jetzt wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er vollkommen nackt war. Nur diese dünne Decke um seine Hüften bot ihm Schutz.  
Er sah Naira an und fuhr mit seinen Händen über seinen Oberkörper!

Diese verstand und sie lächelte nickend. Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand aus diesem Raum.  
Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen fleißig genäht. Zwei Hosen und zwei Oberteile hatte sie für den jungen Mann genäht.  
Den Stoff dafür hatte sie in der nächsten Ortschaft vom Markt gekauft.  
Dieser Kauf war für die Familie bitter gewesen. Sie waren wirklich sehr arm, doch dieser Mann brauchte Kleidung und die Seinige war zerrissen und nicht mehr zu gebrauchen gewesen. Daraus hatte sie Putzlappen gemacht.  
Seine Stiefel waren noch in Ordnung und die Sonne hatte sie längst getrocknet.

Faramir saß abwartend auf dem Bett.  
Dann erschien Naira endlich wieder. Und sie hatte Kleidung und ein Paar Stiefel bei sich.  
Dankbar nahm er dies an und nickte ihr freundlich zu.

Naira händigte ihm die Kleidung und die Stiefel aus. Dann lächelte sie noch einmal und ließ den jungen, blonden Mann allein.

Faramir sah auf die Kleidung in seinen Händen. Er ließ seine linke Hand über den glatten und dünnen Stoff gleiten. Er fühlte sich kühl an.  
Dann entschied er sich für eine schwarze Hose und ein rubinrotes Oberteil. Dieses war vorn vom Hals bis zu Brust mit Schnüren versehen.  
Anschließend zog er die ebenfalls schwarzen Stiefel an. Jetzt ruhte sein Blick auf einer Schärpe. Auch diese war schwarz. Er hatte gesehen, dass der Mann auf dem Pferd auch so etwas getragen hatte. Schließlich nahm er sie und band sie sich um seine Hüften.  
Wären seine Haare dunkel, so würde er von hinten wie ein Haradrim aussehen. Aber das wusste er nicht!

Langsam wanderte sein Blick zu der Tür. Wieder fragte er sich, was wohl dahinter sein würde!  
Nur zögernd ging er zu dieser Tür um seine rechte Hand auf die Klinke zu legen.  
Faramir schloss seine Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Er musste diese Tür öffnen, er musste dieses Zimmer verlassen. Er konnte sich nicht sein ganzes Leben lang hier verstecken.  
Trotzdem überkam ihn eine Angst. Eine große Angst vor dem Ungewissen.  
Entschlossen öffnete er seine Augen und zog die Tür langsam auf.

Naira saß leise vor sich hin summend am Küchentisch. Ihre linke Hand hielt ein totes Huhn an seinen Beinen und mit der anderen Hand rupfte sie die Federn aus. Daraus wollte sie einen schmackhaften Eintopf machen.  
Der blonde Mann brauchte auch endlich etwas Anständiges zu essen. Dieser hatte in der Zeit seiner Krankheit sehr abgenommen.  
Ja, sie kannte diesen Körper recht gut, da sie ihn auch regelmäßig gewaschen hatte. Ihre Familie hatte sie davon ausgeschlossen. Das hatte sie ganz allein gemacht.  
Jetzt wartete sie. Sie wusste, dass er gleich kommen würde und ein leises Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Faramirs Blick erfasste zuerst Naira. Dann fiel ihm das Huhn auf. Er bemerkte, dass die Frau aufschaute und ihn freundlich ansah, dann winkte sie und deutete ihm, sich zu ihr an den Tisch zu setzen.  
Langsam durchquerte er die Küche und ließ sich auf einen der einfachen Holzstühle nieder. Dabei hatte er die Frau nicht aus den Augen gelassen.  
Er fühlte sich unsicher und fragte sich, ob dies alles ein schrecklicher Traum sein würde. Doch sein Verstand wusste es besser.  
Dies war kein Traum! Dies war die bittere Realität!  
Jetzt sah er, dass Naira zu der Tischfläche nickte und er senkte seinen Blick. Dort auf dem Tisch waren Brot und Käse sowie ein Krug mit Milch. Er sah auch einen Teller und ein Trinkgefäß aus einfachem Ton und Besteck aus Holz. Dies hatte er vorher in seiner Anspannung nicht bemerkt Schnell sah er nochmals in das Gesicht der Frau, aber sie nickte ihm zu.  
Ja, er hatte Hunger. Wirklichen Hunger! Daher zögerte er nicht lange und nahm von dem Brot und dem Käse. Dann schenkte er sich von der Milch ein.

Während Naira wieder begann das Huhn zu rupfen, sah sie ein paar Mal verstohlen zu dem jungen Mann. Sie bemerkte seinen Appetit und sie freute sich wirklich, dass es ihm jetzt wieder gut ging.  
Als sie sah, dass er mit dem Essen fertig war, legte sie das halb gerupfte Huhn in eine Schale aus Ton, die auf dem Boden war und stand auf.  
Sie wusste, dass der Blick des Mannes ihr gespannt folgte. Naira ging zum Fenster, welches geöffnet war und rief: „Finiel, Farek. Kommt bitte ins Haus!"

Die Sonne stand schon tief im Westen und bald würde das Land mit Dunkelheit überzogen sein.  
Aber Ermons Pferd kannte den Weg zu seinem Stall auch in der Dunkelheit. Daher überließ Ermon es seinem Pferd, den Weg zu finden, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing.  
Erst als das Pferd stehen blieb, schrak er auf. Er sah nach vorn und stellte fest, dass er zuhause war.  
Jetzt stieg er ab und brachte das Pferd in seinem Stall. Nachdem es gut versorgt war, verließ er den Stall und ging auf sein Haus zu.  
Seine langen und festen Schritte verursachten keine Geräusche.  
Ein warmer Lichtschein war in dem Fenster der Küche zu sehen. Langsam ging er zu diesem Fenster, um nach innen zu schauen.  
Jetzt drangen auch Stimmen an seine Ohren.  
Das Gelächter seiner Kinder und die melodische Stimme seiner Frau. Diese Stimmen ließen sein Herz höher schlagen. Er liebte seine Familie über alles. Er liebte seine Frau mehr als sein eigenes Leben.  
Dann konnte er durch das Fenster nach innen schauen. Er sah seine Frau und seine Kinder! Sie saßen am Küchentisch. Und dort saß auch der blonde Mann.  
Seine Familie schien guter Laune zu sein, da sie immer wieder auflachten. Erst wusste er nicht warum, aber dann begriff er es. Sie schienen dem jungen Mann einige Worte ihrer Sprache beizubringen.  
Ermon sah die Konzentration in seinem Gesicht, als sein Mund Wörter formte. Doch verstehen konnte er nichts.  
Jetzt überkam ihn wieder Mitleid für diesen jungen Mann. Und er hoffte sehr, dass dies ein gutes Ende nehmen würde.  
Sein Gespräch mit Herumar war nicht so gut verlaufen, wie er es sich gehofft hatte. Es würde noch einige Schwierigkeiten geben.  
Erst hatte Ermon gezweifelt, ob dieser Mann diese Schwierigkeit wert wäre. Aber dann hatte er sich besonnen.  
Dies war ein Mensch, so wie er und auch seine Familie. Der Fremde brauchte Hilfe und die wollte Ermon ihm auch geben. Er wollte ihm die Chance auf eine Zukunft geben. Auch wenn dies schwer werden würde.

Faramir war wirklich sehr konzentriert.  
Schon seit Stunden saß er mit Naira und ihren Kindern in der Küche. Sie hatten bereits zu Abend gegessen.  
Naira hatte das Huhn in einen leckeren Eintopf verarbeitet. Der Wohlgeruch dieses Essens schwängerte noch immer diesen Raum.  
Er hatte auch Farek kennen gelernt und er wusste jetzt, dass dieser ihn gefunden hatte.  
Sie alle waren sich auf Anhieb sympathisch gewesen. Dann hatten sie angefangen, ihm die Sprache der Haradrim beizubringen.  
Faramir lernte schnell und was er einmal wusste, das vergaß er nicht wieder.  
Auch er hatte an diesem Abend einige Male gelacht und er merkte, dass es ihm gut tat.

Faramir hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Aber plötzlich ging die Tür der Küche auf und der große, dunkle Haradrim von heute morgen betrat den Raum.  
Er war so erschrocken, dass er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang. Der Stuhl fiel scheppernd um und er taumelte zwei Schritte zurück.  
Dabei starrte er in die fast schwarzen Augen dieses Mannes.

Ermon betrat sein Haus und öffnete die Tür zur Küche. Als er eintrat, blickte er in die blauen Augen des blonden Mannes.  
Er sah dessen Entsetzen und dass dieser voller Panik aufsprang.

Naira war ebenfalls überrascht, sowie ihre Kinder. Sie sahen von Ermon auf Faramir. Naira spürte die aufkommende Spannung. Sie stand auf und ging auf ihren Mann zu, dabei sah sie ihm in die Augen.  
Dieser sah sie jetzt auch an. „Ermon, wie konntest Du? Hättest Du nicht klopfen können? Wir haben Stunden gebraucht, um diesen Mann ein wenig aufzuheitern!"

Ermon hob beide Hände um zu beschwichtigen. „Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte nichts kaputt machen….!" Nachdrücklich schüttelte er mit seinem Kopf. „Wirklich!"

Jetzt lächelte die Frau wieder. „Natürlich wolltest Du das nicht!" Dann wandte sie sich um und sah Faramir an. Sie sprach langsam und deutlich.  
„Dies ist Ermon. Mein Mann!"

Faramir sah von Ermon auf Naira. Die Worte drangen nur langsam in ihm vor, zu groß war der Schreck gewesen. Jetzt kam die Erinnerung!  
Dieser Mann hatte Naira heute Morgen geküsst, bevor er mit seinem Pferd weg geritten war. Dies war also ihr Mann!  
Er schluckte und suchte die Worte, die er erst kürzlich gelernt hatte.  
„Guten Abend,…Ermon! Mein Name…ist…Caen!" Er sagte es nur stockend und die Angst wollte nicht vergehen.

Ermon vernahm diese Worte und sie drangen bis in sein Herz.  
Dieser Mann wollte ihre Sprache erlernen! Er wollte sich anpassen! Und er sah die Angst in diesen blauen Augen.  
Und dies tat ihm weh. Er wollte nicht, dass der Fremde Angst vor ihm hatte. Auch Ermon wollte gern das Vertrauen dieses Mannes erlangen.

Ganz langsam ging er auf ihn zu und dicht vor ihm blieb er stehen. Seine dunklen Augen ruhten auf denen des jungen Mannes.  
Noch immer las er Angst darin.  
Dann lächelte Ermon und legte ihm behutsam seine Hände auf die Schultern. Seine Stimme war leise, aber ehrlich.  
„Du bist mir willkommen,…Caen!"  
Dann spürte Ermon, dass der Körper des Mannes sich wieder entspannte.  
Und er sah ein zaghaftes Lächeln, dass die Angst aus den Augen des Fremden verblassen ließ!

* * *


	4. Herumar

Liebe Yamicka, tausend Dank für Dein Review. Es ist natürlich eine besondere Ehre ein Review von jemanden zu erhalten, der sonst nur den Elben zugetan ist und nicht den Menschen.

Nun, die Namen suche ich mir meist aus dem großen Lexikon von Tolkien aus. Herumar, z.b. war ein sehr grausamer Haradrim. Manchmal, aber selten, ändere ich diese Namen. Bei Tolkien war es eine Faniel. Das klang mir zu sehr nach: Daniel. Daher : Finiel.

-

Liebe Celebne, einen Dank für Deine Treue! Bisher wurde noch nie über das Leben der Haradrim geschrieben.

Ich habe im deutschen sowie im englischen noch nie etwas Gutes über sie lesen können. Aber es sind doch auch nur Menschen. Oder nicht? Daher diese Idee, diese Rasse der Menschen auch einmal in ein gutes Licht zu rücken.

Liebe Ratisbona, auch Dir danke ich für Dein Review. Ja, wirklich, diese Story ist etwas exotisch, da ich auch einmal die guten Seiten der Haradrim aufzeigen möchte. Vielleicht ist diese Story ein Frevel, weil ich dieser Rasse der Menschen auch etwas Gutes abgewinnen möchte!

Liebe Lady, keine Sorge! Diese Familie ist vollkommen intakt. Und Faramir würde sich niemals trauen, Naira näher zu kommen.

aber da ist ja nochFiniel...

-

Nachdem Faramirs Schreck gewichen war und er sich wieder entspannte, spürte er auch die ehrliche Freundlichkeit dieses Haradrim.

Sie alle saßen noch lange zusammen und es gelang Ermon einmal, Faramir zum Lachen zu bringen.  
Das Eis zwischen dieser Familie und Faramir war gebrochen.

An diesem Abend gingen sie alle sehr spät zu Bett. Naira schloss die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und suchte dann den Blick ihres Mannes. Der saß auf dem Bett und hatte begonnen sich zu entkleiden.  
„Ermon, ich habe es sofort in Deinem Gesicht gesehen! Sag mir, wie Herumar reagiert hat!"

Ermon seufzte einmal und erwiderte den Blick seiner Frau. „Er wird in den nächsten Tagen hierher kommen. Er will sich den Fremden selbst anschauen, da er befürchtet es könnte ein Spion sein."

Naira lachte bitter auf. „Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Dieser Mann war mehr tot als lebendig, als wir ihn aufnahmen. Hast Du ihm das nicht gesagt?"

Ihr Mann nickte. „Natürlich habe ich es ihm gesagt. Und er sagte, das Volk der hellhäutigen Menschen wäre verschlagen und nicht zu unterschätzen."

„Dieser Mann ist nicht verschlagen. Und er müsste ein sehr guter Schauspieler sein, wenn er nicht ehrlich wäre. Du weißt es!"

„Natürlich weiß ich es! Naira, ich konnte es nicht ändern. Bitte glaube mir! Oder glaubst Du wirklich, ich will Ärger mit Herumar haben?"

Jetzt seufzte Naira und ging auf das Bett zu. „Ich denke, das wollen wir alle nicht."

Obwohl Faramir sehr müde war, fühlte er sich ein wenig aufgekratzt. Er hatte diesen Abend genossen, obwohl so viele neue Eindrücke auf ihn zugekommen waren.  
Jetzt stand er am Fenster und blickte zu den Sternen. Das Fenster war geöffnet und er konnte die klare Luft der Natur riechen. Kein Wind fuhr durch das Geäst der naheliegenden Bäume. Nicht ein Geräusch war zu hören und es war noch immer sehr warm.  
Die Sterne funkelten am nachtschwarzen Himmel wie kleine Edelsteine, welche auf einem dunklen Samttuch lagen.  
Über all diesem wachte die scharfe Sichel des Mondes.

Minas Tirith!  
Auch Boromir hatte an diesem Abend keine Ruhe finden können. Seine Gedanken waren bei seinem Bruder. Noch immer sagte ihm sein Herz, dass dieser am Leben war.

In den letzten Tagen war er häufig zum Anduin geritten um sich dort an das Ufer zu setzen.  
Er hatte immer eine kleine weiße Blume mitgenommen, die er dann in das Wasser fallen ließ, damit der große Strom sie mit sich tragen konnte.  
Er wusste nicht, warum er dies tat, aber es verlangte ihn danach.

Ruhelos wanderte er erst in seinen Räumen umher, um sie dann zu verlassen. Seine langen Schritte trugen ihn zu den Räumen seines Bruders.  
Nachdem er Faramirs Arbeitszimmer betreten hatte, überkam ihn der Schmerz über den Verlust seines Bruders so heftig, dass es ihm fast das Herz zerreißen wollte.  
In dem Raum war nichts verändert worden. Es war, als wenn gleich die Tür aufgehen und Faramir das Zimmer erstürmen würde.  
Die Sichel des Mondes ließ den Raum in ein geisterhaftes Licht tauchen.  
Langsam ging er zum Schreibtisch. Dort lagen noch immer ein paar Bücher und einige Dokumente.  
Boromir ließ sich auf den Stuhl seines Bruders nieder und sein Blick fiel auf ein kleines Buch.  
Er wusste, was für ein Buch das war! Es enthielt Gedichte, die Faramir selbst verfasst hatte.  
Eine Gabe seines Bruders, die Boromir nie haben würde.  
Jetzt nahm er dieses Buch und schlug es auf. Die Tränen in seinen Augen ließen seinen Blick verschleiern. Lesen konnte er nichts mehr, aber er erkannte die geschwungene und gleichmäßige Schrift seines Bruders.  
Eine einzelne Träne fiel auf das Blatt und ließ ein Wort verschmieren. Danach klappte er das Buch wieder zu und legte es an seinem Platz zurück.

Faramir, Bruder. Wo bist Du? Du bist nicht tot! Mein Herz weiß es! Du lebst. Irgendwo da draußen in unserer Welt….  
Wenn ich auch nur einen leisen Ahnung hätte, wo ich Dich finden könnte! Wenn ich doch nur einen winzigen Ansatzpunkt hätte!

Ich habe Mutter versprochen Dich zu beschützen. Ich habe ihr geschworen auf meinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen. Doch jetzt habe ich versagt. Ich habe es zu spät gemerkt. Hätte ich mich doch nur einen Moment früher umgedreht! Nur einen Moment!

Der Schmerz um Faramir kannte für ihn jetzt keine Grenzen mehr. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen und ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen tragen.  
Er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft er hier in diesem Zimmer mit Faramir gelacht hatte! Und auch geweint hatte!

Wie oft hatte er Faramir als kleines Kind mit Kitzeln wieder zum Lachen gebracht? Wie oft hatte er ihn in seinen Armen gehalten und getröstet?  
Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sein kleiner Bruder oft nicht schlafen konnte. Dann war er immer zu Boromir gegangen und er hatte ihn dann in sein Bett gelassen.  
Diese Erinnerung an den kleinen und schmalen Körper an seiner Seite und die dünnen Arme, die sich um seinen Hals schlangen, ließen ihn weinen wie ein Kind.

Harad!  
Faramir blickte noch ein letztes Mal zu der Sichel des Mondes, dann wandte er sich ab und ging zu Bett.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass weit, sehr weit entfernt sein Bruder in seinem Arbeitszimmer war und um ihn weinte.

Am nächsten Morgen schien wieder die Sonne und es versprach wieder ein sehr heißer Tag zu werden.

Ermon hatte Faramir zu verstehen gegeben, dass er heute anfangen wollte, sein Haus um ein Zimmer zu erweitern. Dies sollte für ihn sein.  
Faramir stimmte glücklich zu! Diese Familie war alles was er hatte und er wollte sie nicht verlassen.  
Wo hätte er hingesollt? Für ihn gab es keinen anderen Platz, als hier bei dieser Familie.

Finiel und Farek freuten sich sehr darüber.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die beiden Männer und Farek in den naheliegenden Wald, um die geeigneten Bäume zu markieren. Es mussten gerade und relativ dünne Stämme sein.  
Sie hatten Spaß dabei und lachten auch sehr häufig.

Naira war in der Küche und hatte begonnen das Gemüse für das Mittagessen zu waschen. Finiel war im Stall.  
Sie fütterte die wenigen Schweine und die zwei Kühe. Zwei kleine Pferde befanden sich ebenfalls in diesem Stall. Anschließend wollte sie die Tiere auf die Weide lassen.  
Außerhalb des Stalles befand sich das Gehege in dem sich die Hühner befanden.

Naira hob ihren Kopf um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Dann fuhr ihr der Schreck durch die Glieder. Er hat es wirklich eilig, dachte sie.

Ihr Blick hing an dem großen und kräftigen Haradrim, der soeben mit seinem Pferd den Hof erreicht hatte.  
Sie ließ von dem Gemüse ab und trocknete sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. Dann ging sie zur Haustür um diesen Mann zu empfangen.  
Nervös fuhr sie sich durch das Haar bevor sie die Tür öffnete und heraus trat. Jetzt schaute sie dem Ankömmling gefasst entgegen.

Es hatte Herumar keine Ruhe gelassen, was Ermon ihm berichtet hatte und er wollte sich sein eigenes Bild von diesem Mann machen.  
Schon sehr früh war er aufgebrochen um den Hof von Ermon und seiner Familie aufzusuchen.  
Kurz vor dem Haus parierte er sein Pferd zum Stehen durch und stieg langsam ab. Suchend schaute er sich um.  
Es war alles still und friedlich hier. Jetzt wurde ihm gewahr, dass die Haustür sich öffnete und Naira trat vor die Tür.  
Er konnte die Nervosität und Anspannung im Gesicht dieser Frau förmlich lesen.

Naira erwiderte den Blick dieses dunklen Mannes. Und wieder einmal bemerkte sie seine kalten Augen. Es fröstelte sie, wenn sie an seine unbarmherzige Herrschaft über diese Sippe dachte.  
Heute würde sich also entscheiden, was mit dem blonden Mann passieren würde!  
Sie schluckte einmal schwer und ging dann entschlossen auf ihn zu. Ihr Blick war fest und auf die Augen dieses Mannes gerichtet.

Herumar sah ihr entgegen und war gespannt, was sie sagen würde. Und er war neugierig auf den Fremden.

Vor ihm blieb Naira stehen. Noch immer sah sie ihn an.  
„Du hast es sehr eilig, den blonden Mann kennen zu lernen!" Dies war eine Feststellung.

Die Antwort klang fast spöttisch. „ So wie sich Dein Mann für ihn eingesetzt hat, muss es jeden neugierig machen. Wo ist der Fremde?"

„Er ist mit Ermon und Farek im Wald. Sie wollten Bäume kennzeichnen um sie später zu fällen!"

Herumar grinste jetzt. „Dann werden wir im Haus auf sie warten. Du hast bestimmt etwas Gutes zu essen und zu trinken im Haus!" Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten band er sein Pferd an den dafür vorgesehenen Holm vor dem Haus an. Anschließend folgte er Naira in das Haus. Er wusste, dass sie eine gute Köchin war und er freute sich auf das Essen. So war diesem Ausflug auch etwas Positives abzugewinnen!

Naira wusste, dass sie Herumars Vorschlag nicht ablehnen durfte. So wandte sie sich wortlos ab, um zurück in das Haus zu gehen.

Ermon lachte auf und sah auf Faramir, der soeben einen weiteren Baum mit einem Messer gekennzeichnet hatte.  
Dann trat er auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf dessen Arm. Faramir schaute ihn erstaunt an, während er sprach. „Willst Du ein Zimmer haben oder einen Palast? Es sind mehr als genug Baume gezeichnet!"

Faramir hörte den belustigten Ton in Ermons Stimme. Er hatte nicht alles verstanden. Aber die Worte: genug und Bäume, hatte er verstanden. Sicherlich waren es genug Bäume für ein Zimmer! Aber er wollte auch Möbel haben und er suchte nach den passenden Worten.  
„Bett…Stuhl….Tisch!"

Ermon schlug sich mit seiner rechten Hand leicht vor die Stirn. Wie konnte er das vergessen?  
Natürlich brauchte der blonde Mann auch Möbel!  
So suchten sie weiter nach den geeigneten Bäumen. Erst weit nach Mittag meinten sie, es wäre jetzt genug und sie gingen zurück zum Haus.

Farek war schon ein wenig vorgelaufen. Er war der erste, der das fremde Pferd vor dem Haus sah und er blieb stehen, um auf seinen Vater und Faramir zu warten.

Dann sahen auch Ermon und Faramir das Pferd. Ermon kannte das Pferd und wusste, wem es gehörte. Herumar hat es verdammt eilig Caen zu sehen, dachte er bei sich. Er wusste nicht, was er von dieser Eile halten sollte! Wenn es Herumar nicht sonderlich interessieren würde, wäre er vielleicht nicht so schnell gekommen.  
Er legte eine Hand auf Faramirs Schulter, damit auch dieser stehen blieb.

Faramir blieb stehen und schaute Ermon fragend an. Er sah den sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck von ihm und wusste, dass es mit dem Reiter dieses Pferdes zu tun haben musste.

Ermon hoffte, Faramir würde ihn verstehen, daher sprach er sehr langsam und deutlich. „Herumar ist gekommen um Dich zu sehen. Er ist der Oberste unserer Sippe und er ist das Gesetz. Und er wird entscheiden, was mit Dir geschieht!"

Faramir hatte angestrengt zugehört. Alles hatte er nicht verstanden. Aber er wusste, dass im Haus jemand war, der in diesem Land sehr mächtig war und dass dieser wegen ihm gekommen war. Da Ermon aber nicht gerade erfreut über diesen Besucher wirkte, wurde er ebenfalls sehr unsicher.

Ermon nickte ihm zu und dann gingen die Männer weiter. Farek ging jetzt lieber hinter seinem Vater. Er hatte Angst vor Herumar!

Dieser saß in der Küche auf einem Stuhl und hatte seine Beine auf den Tisch gelegt.  
Auf seinem Schoß befand sich ein kleines Tablett auf dem kalter Braten und Brot mit Butter waren. Er ließ es sich schmecken und kaute schmatzend mit offenem Mund.  
Einmal sah er zu Naira, die in der Nähe des Fensters stand. „Naira, meine Gute, das Fleisch hast Du mal wieder ausgezeichnet gewürzt. Du musst mir unbedingt das Rezept geben!" Dann lachte er schallend über seinen eigenen Humor und aß weiter.

Naira hatte durch das Fenster gesehen, dass Farek und die beiden Männer jetzt auf das Haus zugingen. Ihr Herz fing an sehr stark zu pochen und Angst stieg in ihr auf. Was wäre, wenn Herumar diesen blonden Mann nicht mochte? Aber daran wollte sie lieber nicht denken.  
Es wird schon gut gehen, dachte sie zuversichtlich. Aber trotzdem wurden auch ihre Hände vor Angst feucht.  
Er wartungsvoll schaute sie zur Küchentür. Diese müsste sich gleich öffnen!

Auch in Ermon war Angst aufgestiegen und er dachte das Gleiche wie seine Frau.  
Jetzt hatten sie das Haus betreten und gingen auf die Küchentür zu.

An der Tür blieb Ermon stehen und wandte sich um, damit er Farek ins Gesicht sehen konnte.  
„Farek, mir wäre es lieber Du würdest in den Stall gehen. Und komme erst wieder, wenn Herumar wieder weg ist!"

Farek sah seinen Vater mit großen Augen an. „Er wird Caen doch nichts tun, oder?" Sein Vater schüttelte zuversichtlich den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht! Er hat ihm ja nichts getan. Und jetzt geh!"

Die beiden Männer sahen dem Jungen hinterher, bis dieser das Haus wieder verlassen hatte.  
Dann schauten sie beide sich an. Faramir sah, dass Ermon unsicher war, aber es vor ihm verstecken wollte.  
Jetzt nickte Ermon ihm aufmunternd zu und wandte sich wieder zur Küchentür. Trotzdem war sein Griff zu der Türklinke sehr zögerlich.

Faramir hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl beschlichen. Warum hatte Ermon seinen Sohn weggeschickt?  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Ermon die Tür öffnete, um die Küche zu betreten.  
Faramir folgte ihm und dann sah er in die kältesten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte!


	5. Herumars Entscheidung und Wölfe

* * *

Liebe Celebne, wieder einmal einen Dank für Deine Treue.  
Ja, Faramir gewöhnt sich an sein neues Leben, aber er hat noch einiges vor sich. Du kennst mich ja, ohne Dramatik kann ich nicht . 

Liebe Ratisbona, danke für Dein Review und es freut mich, dass Dir die Story gefällt. Ja, Herumar ist wirklich ein kalter Herrscher in Harad und er wird später noch einmal eine Rolle spielen. Diese wird wohl nicht so gut ausfallen.

Liebe May20, es freut mich ungemein, dass Du auch zu dieser Story gefunden hast. Und ja, es wird noch etwas spannender, versprochen!

* * *

Naira und Herumar sahen gleichzeitig zur Tür, als diese sich öffnete.  
Zuerst sahen sie Ermon eintreten und hinter ihm betrat Faramir die Küche. Dessen Augen hingen wie gebannt an den schwarzen Augen des Haradrim, der dort auf dem Stuhl saß und seine Beine auf den Tisch gelegte hatte. 

Herumar nahm das Tablett und legte es auf den Küchentisch, gleichzeitig nahm er seine Beine vom Tisch um dann langsam aufzustehen. Er überragte selbst Ermon mit seiner Größe

Seinen Blick hatte er nicht von Faramir abgelassen. Jetzt stand er und musterte den blonden Mann. Dieser stand jetzt regungslos in der Küche. Neben ihm war Ermon stehen geblieben.

Faramir bemerkte, dass dieser dunkle Mann ihn mit seinem Blick gefangen hielt und er fühlte Angst in sich aufkommen. Jetzt kam der Mann auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.

Herumar bemerkte die Angst und die Unsicherheit des blonden Mannes und er grinste ihn an.  
In seiner Stimme war leichter Spott zu hören. „So, das ist also der geheimnisvolle Fremde, den der Fluss ausgespuckt hat!"

Faramir war überrascht, dass dieser Mann seine Sprache konnte.

Herumar lachte einmal auf und redete weiter. „Sozusagen vom Anduin geboren!"

Faramir wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, daher schwieg er. Ermon und Naira schwiegen ebenfalls und beobachteten bewegungslos das Geschehen. Auch sie waren überrascht, dass Herumar die gemeinsame Sprache beherrschte. Leider konnten sie aber dieses Gespräch nicht verstehen und das machte ihnen Sorgen. So hatten sie nicht die Möglichkeit helfend einzuspringen. Sie wussten, dass dies Herumars Absicht war.

Dieser kniff seine Augen zusammen, als er weitersprach. „Du bist also der Mann ohne Vergangenheit, he?" Er wartete einen Moment, aber er bekam keine Antwort und seine Stimme wurde nun herrisch und laut. „Antworte mir gefälligst!"

Faramir zuckte zusammen. „Ja, Sir, das ist richtig. Meine letzte Erinnerung ist der Fluss!" Der Haradrim kam näher auf ihn zu und er konnte schon seinen warmen Atem spüren.

„Deine letzte Erinnerung ist der Fluss! So, so!" Er überlegte und sah Faramir scharf an. Herumar wusste, das es in Gondor nur wenig Menschen mit blonden Haaren gab. Aber in Rohan war das Volk überwiegend blond. Kam dieser Mann aus Rohan?  
„Was sagt Dir der Begriff Rohan!"

Jetzt war es Faramir der überlegte. Ja, diesen Begriff kannte er von irgendwo her! Rohan, Rohan! Was war Rohan? Im fiel ein, dass es ein Land war. Ja, Rohan war ein Land.  
„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche ist Rohan ein Land!" Seine Stimme klang leise und zweifelnd.

Auch Herumar sprach leise, gefährlich leise. Denn er fühlte sich in seiner Meinung bestätigt.  
„Ja, das ist richtig! Und von Rohan kommen manchmal Spitzel nach Harad. Warum solltest nicht auch Du einer sein? He? Sag es mir, überzeuge mich!"

Faramir wusste nicht, dass sein Leben auf Messers Schneide war. „Sir, ich bin kein Spitzel. Ich weiß nicht einmal wer ich bin! Ich weiß nicht wo ich herkomme und ob ich vielleicht irgendwo eine Familie habe!" Die Verzweifelung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Herumar war es nicht entgangen, dass dieser Mann jetzt wirklich verzweifelt war und er sah die Tränen in den Augen des blonden Mannes.  
Mit seiner rechten Hand griff er schmerzhaft in Faramirs Haar und er zog seinen Kopf zurück.  
Er flüsterte fast. „Sollte mir irgendetwas zu Ohren kommen, was mich in meiner Meinung, dass Du ein Spitzel sein könntest, bestätigt, bist Du tot! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Faramir starrte in diese kalten, schwarzen Augen und flüsterte ebenfalls. „Ja, Sir, wir haben uns verstanden. Aber bitte, glaubt mir, ich bin kein Spitzel!"

Herumar ließ von Faramir ab und wandte sich an Naira und Ermon, dabei gebrauchte er wieder seine Sprache.  
„Heute habe ich einen großzügigen Tag. Er kann bleiben! Aber sollte ich auch nur ansatzweise etwas über ihn hören, was mir nicht gefällt, ist er tot!"Jetzt sah er Naira in die Augen und seine Stimme triefte vor Spott und Hohn. „Ach Naira, Du musst mir unbedingt Dein Rezept für diesen Braten geben!" Dann lachte er auf und verließ mit schweren Schritten erst die Küche und dann das Haus.

Die drei Personen in der Küche atmeten auf. Das war geschafft!

Faramir fühlte, dass seine Beine zitterten und er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Er legte seine Hände auf sein Gesicht und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch ab.

Naira und Ermon beobachteten ihn und er tat ihnen leid. Sie konnten sich vorstellen, wie er sich fühlen musste.

Faramir kämpfte mit seinen Tränen erfolglos. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er weinte.

Naira nickte zu ihrem Mann und wedelte einmal mit ihrer rechten Hand. Ermon verstand und verließ die Küche.  
Jetzt ging Naira zu Faramir, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben ihm. Dann strich sie ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Mit der anderen Hand nahm sie eines seiner Handgelenke.

Faramir verstand die Geste und er nahm es gern an. Wie sehr brauchte er jetzt die tröstende Nähe und Wärme eines Menschen! Und er ließ sich bereitwillig von ihr umarmen.

Naira nahm ihn fest in den Arm und sie merkte, dass er ihre Umarmung erwiderte. Sie fühlte die Nässe seiner Tränen an ihrem Hals und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. Mehr konnte sie im Moment nicht für ihn tun. „Es ist gut, Caen, es ist gut! Weine ruhig!"

Der Rest dieses Tages verlief sehr bedrückend und die Männer verspürten kein Verlangen mehr an diesem Tag nochmals in den Wald zu gehen um dort die Bäume zu fällen.

Minas Tirith zur gleichen Zeit.  
Ein Flügel des großen Tores der Stadt wurde geöffnet und Boromir passierte es mit seinem Pferd. Nach kurzer Zeit ließ er das Pferd angaloppieren.  
Sein Ziel war der Anduin! Die Zügel hielt er mit seiner rechten Hand, in der Linken hielt er eine kleine weiße Blume.  
Sein Pferd kannte mittlerweile die Strecke und hielt auf die Stelle zu, die Boromir auch in den letzten Tagen immer wieder angesteuert hatte.  
Er war dankbar dafür und ließ sich von seinen Gedanken tragen. Er glaubte noch immer nicht, dass sein Bruder tot war. Sein Herz sagte es ihm! Sein Herz spürte, dass Faramir lebte!

Am Fluss angekommen blieb das Pferd stehen und Boromir ließ sich aus dem Sattel gleiten um dann zum Fluss zu gehen.  
Dort blieb er stehen und schaute auf das Wasser. Sehr lange blieb er regungslos stehen, dann warf er die kleine, weiße Blume in das Wasser und beobachtete wie der Fluss sie davon trug.  
Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Wo hast Du meinen Bruder hingetragen? Ich weiß, dass Du ihn nicht genommen hast. Irgendwo hast Du ihn lebend an Land gespült! Wenn ich auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hätte, wo Du ihn ausgespuckt hast!" Die Sonne stand schon sehr tief und würde bald hinter dem Mindolluin verschwinden. Boromir wusste, dass er zurück musste und er wandte sich ab um zu seinem Pferd zu gehen.  
Dieses hatte ganz in der Nähe ruhig gegrast.

Harad.  
Es dauerte drei Wochen, aber dann war es endlich fertig. Ermons Haus war um ein großes und geräumiges Zimmer erweitert worden. Faramir hatte festgestellt, dass ihm diese Arbeit leicht von der Hand ging und immer wieder hatte er überlegt, ob er dies auch schon früher einmal gemacht hatte.  
Auch die Möbel, die er sich selbst zimmerte, wiesen auf handwerkliche Kunst hin. Er war ebenfalls sehr überrascht gewesen, festzustellen, dass er mit Pfeil und Bogen äußerst geschickt war!  
So konnte er für Ermons Familie auch etwas Gutes tun. Häufig ging er mit Farek auf die Jagd und sie brachten immer erlegtes Wild mit.  
Und so hatten sie genug Fleisch zu essen und viel davon wurde zusammen mit den Fellen in der nächsten Ortschaft verkauft.

Auch Faramir war häufig in dieser Ortschaft gewesen. Anfangs hatten die Menschen ihn bestaunt. Ein Mann mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen hatten sie nie zuvor gesehen. Aber mittlerweile kannten sie ihn und er war auch akzeptiert.  
Die Sonne hatte seine Haut gebräunt und das Haar von ihm schien dadurch noch heller zu sein.  
Faramir machte es großen Spaß bei dem Verkauf oder auch bei dem Kauf von Dingen zu handeln.  
Er fühlte sich wohl und war mit seinem Leben zufrieden. Die Sprache der Haradrim war sehr einfach und er sprach sie jetzt beinahe perfekt.

Herumar hatte nichts mehr von sich hören lassen, wofür sie alle dankbar waren.

An einem besonders warmen Abend saßen sie alle draußen vor dem Haus auf einfachen Stühlen. Sie hatten ein kleines Feuer gemacht um damit ihr Fleisch zu garen. Dazu gab es dunkles und kräftiges Brot.  
Der Mond schien voll vom Himmel und es ging kein Wind. Und die Sterne funkelten von dem klaren Himmel.  
Dann hörten sie es und erstarrten, dabei schauten sie sich gegenseitig an.  
Ermon fand seine Sprache als erstes wieder und seine Stimme klang tonlos. „Wölfe!"

Wieder hörten sie ein langgezogenes Heulen, aber diesmal aus einer anderen Richtung und es klang verdammt nah.  
Naira fing an das Geschirr zusammen zu sammeln, dabei sprach sie. „Finiel, Farek, ihr geht sofort ins Haus. Sofort!" Die beiden gehorchten und liefen zum Haus.  
Ermon trampelte das Feuer aus und Faramir half Naira alles zusammen zu packen. Dann gingen auch sie zum Haus.  
Wieder hörten sie ein Heulen. Es klang noch näher und auch wieder aus einer anderen Richtung. Ihnen war es klar, dass sie von einem ganzen Rudel Wölfe eingekreist waren.

Ermon schloss die Tür und sah Faramir an. „Bisher hatten wir nur selten Wölfe in unserer Gegend." Finiel und Farek waren bereits in der Küche, als auch die anderen eintraten.  
Ermon ging sofort zum Fenster und Faramir trat neben ihn. „Du hast mir nicht alles gesagt. Das spüre ich!" Ermon sah ihn an. „Caen, es wird immer wieder darüber berichtet, dass ein Rudel Wölfe auch Häuser angreifen. Sie springen durch das Glas der Fenster und haben so ganze Familien getötet!"

Faramir erwiderte ruhig den Blick des Mannes. Er hatte die Angst und die Sorge um seine Familie in Ermons Stimme gehört. „Es müssen ja nicht diese Wölfe sein. Vielleicht ziehen sie weiter!"

„Vielleicht sind sie es, vielleicht auch nicht. Das bleibt abzuwarten!" Sie wurden durch eine Bewegung draußen vor dem Haus abgelenkt. Und es war wirklich ein Wolf. Ein großer hagerer Wolf befand sich schnüffelnd bei der Feuerstelle, dann hob er seinen Kopf und schaute zu dem Fenster.  
Sie konnten seine kalten, gelben Augen sehen und es fröstelte sie.

Faramir wandte sich ab und steuerte sein Zimmer an. Zielstrebig ging er auf eine Ecke des Zimmers zu und nahm seinen selbst gefertigten Bogen und seine Pfeile. Er war froh, dass er bei seinem letzten Marktbesuch so viele Pfeilspitzen erworben hatte.  
So konnte er dann auch eine große Anzahl von Pfeilen herstellen. Eru sei dank, hatte er es sofort gemacht und nicht erst lange aufgeschoben.  
Er verließ sein Zimmer und verschloss auch die Tür. Dann ging er zurück in die Küche. Auch diese Tür verschloss er.  
Dann bemerkte Faramir, dass Farek und die beiden Frauen dicht gedrängt auf dem Boden saßen und Ermon neben dem Fenster stand. Dieser wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick nach draußen.

Ermon sprach Faramir leise an. „Caen! Pass auf, dass sie Dich nicht sehen!"

Faramir ging seitlich auf das Fenster zu und warf ebenfalls einen Blick nach draußen. Dabei blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Draußen befanden sich so viele Wölfe, dass er sie nicht zählen konnte, aber er schätzte sie auf ungefähr ein Dutzend.  
Sie streunten kreuz und quer über den Hof. Einige schnüffelten über den Boden, andere hatten witternd ihre Nasen nach oben gestreckt.  
Faramir und Ermon sahen sich an und ihnen war klar, dass sie sich in einer sehr gefährlichen Situation befanden.

Einen Moment lang war Faramir ratlos. Aber dann hatte er eine Idee!  
So konnte es funktionieren. Er wollte gerade sprechen, als sie alle erst ein Kratzen hörten und kurz darauf das Klirren von Glas.  
Sie wussten, jetzt war ein Wolf im Haus und sie durften keine Zeit mehr verlieren!

* * *


	6. Wolfsblut

Es tut mir leid,dass es so lange mit dem update gedauert hat. Aber einige Zeit hatte ich Schwierigkeiten und kam erst nur nach langer Wartezeit und dann überhaupt nicht mehr in dieses Forum.

* * *

Celebne: ich hoffe, Du hasst nicht in die Tastatur gebissen. Nun, von Herumar werden wir noch etwas hören.  
Aber jetzt sind erst einmal die Wölfe an der Reihe. Danke für Deine Treue!

Ratisbona: ja, Faramir hat sich an sein Leben dort gewöhnt. Er kann sich ja nicht an seine Vergangenheit erinnern.  
Armer Boromir, er glaubt noch immer nicht an den Tod seines Bruders. Und vielen Dank für Dein Lob!

May20: auch Dir ein Knuddler für Dein Lob. (Und Pssst! Verrate doch nicht wo ich meine Ideen herhole) Und es freut mich, dass Dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Aber das Drama mit den Wölfen wird auch im folgenden Kapitel nicht so ganz zuende sein……

Tanja: Oh, ich habe eine neue Leserin freu! Nein, Tanja, es sind schon richtige Wölfe und keine „verkleideten Orks"! Nun, überlistet werden sie gerade nicht, aber lies selbst was passiert!  
Es freut mich, wenn Dir diese Geschichte zusagt!

* * *

Faramir sah Ermon noch immer an und er sprach nur leise. „Ermon, das Dach! Es muß eine Möglichkeit geben auf das Dach des Hauses zu gelangen. Dort können die Wölfe nicht hin!" 

Ermon fuhr sich durch sein langes und dunkles Haar, während er zur Decke der Küche schaute.  
Er wusste auch, dass in Kürze ein Wolf durch das Fenster springen würde! Abschätzend sah er zum Küchentisch und er maß die Entfernung von dort bis zur Decke!  
Ja, das konnte gelingen. Er war groß genug um mit einem Werkzeug einige Bretter lösen zu können.  
Gehetzt sah er sich jetzt in der Küche um, aber er fand auf Anhieb kein geeignetes Werkzeug.  
Sein hilfloser Blick war wieder an Faramir gewandt. „Aber womit denn nur? Hier gibt es kein Werkzeug, wie zum Beispiel eine Axt!"

Jetzt schaute Faramir zum Dach. Er musterte die Konstruktion!  
Ermon hatte sich viel Mühe damit gegeben, das war zu erkennen. Er hatte dünne Baumstämme als Querträger benutzt und als eigentliches Dach dienten richtige Bretter, die er wohl teuer gekauft haben musste.  
Dann sah er sich ebenfalls in der Küche um. Sein Blick blieb an einem Stuhl hängen. Auch mit dem Zimmern der Möbel hatte der Haradrim sich große Mühe gegeben. Die Stuhlbeine waren dick und massiv.  
Jetzt schaute er Ermon wieder an. „Ein Stuhlbein! Damit könnte es gehen!"

Daran hatte Ermon nicht gedacht. „Natürlich, das geht."

Die Männer sahen sich kurz an und nickten. Dann ging Ermon rasch zum Tisch um sich darauf zu stellen, während Faramir die beiden Stores vom Fenster riss und sie dann übereinander auf dem Boden ausbreitete. Sie sollten das laute Geräusch etwas dämmen. Anschließend nahm er einen Stuhl und schlug ihn so geschickt mit all seiner Kraft auf die Gardinen am Boden, dass zwei Beine glatt abbrachen.  
Schnell reichte er dem Haradrim eines davon.

Naira, Finiel und Farek hatten dies mit wachsender Sorge beobachtet. Auch sie befürchteten, dass jeden Moment ein Wolf durch das Fenster springen würde. Die Fenster hatten Läden, doch diese waren außen und keiner traute sich das Fenster auch nur für einen Moment aufzumachen.

Die fünf Personen in der Küche fuhren zusammen. Sie alle hörten das aufgeregte Kratzen und Schnüffeln hinter der Küchentür. Aber die Türen waren sehr stabil!  
Ermon trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn, während er mehrfach kräftig gegen eines der Bretter stieß. Dann war es lose und er stieß es zurück. Alle hörten das leichte Poltern auf dem Dach!  
Aber ein Brett reichte nicht, dafür war Ermon zu kräftig gebaut. Doch seine Frau und die Kinder konnten sich auf das Dach retten.

Er ließ seine Hand mit dem Stuhlbein sinken und drehte sich zu ihnen. „Los kommt, auf das Dach mit euch."

Naira und die Kinder standen auf und gingen zum Tisch. Farek war der erste, dann folgte Finiel. Als auch sie auf dem Dach war, kletterte Naira auf den Tisch. Sie sah ihren Mann voller Angst an. „Bitte beeil Dich! Komm so schnell wie möglich nach!"

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich verspreche es Dir und jetzt los!" Damit half er auch seiner Frau das Dach zu erreichen. Jetzt sah er zu Faramir. „Caen, Du bist der nächste!"

Faramir sah ihn fest an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, erst Du. Es ist Deine Familie und sie braucht Dich!"

Ermon sah seine Entschlossenheit und wieder stieß er mit dem Stuhlbein gegen ein weiteres Brett.

Faramir nahm seine Pfeile und den Bogen, um dann ebenfalls den Tisch zu erklimmen. Er rief leise. „Farek, nimm meinen Bogen und die Pfeile an!"

Das blasse Gesicht des Jungen erschien in der Luke und er streckte eine Hand hinunter. Faramir gab ihm erst den Köcher mit den Pfeilen und schließlich auch den Bogen.

Während dessen hatte Ermon es wieder geschafft. Das Brett war lose, es fiel herunter, streifte Faramir schmerzhaft an der Schulter um erst auf den Tisch und dann auf den Boden zu poltern.  
Die Männer sahen sich einen Moment erschrocken an. Faramir fasste sich als erster.  
„Mach, dass Du nach oben kommst. Schnell!"

Ermon nickte, aber dann hangelte er sich durch die Luke auf das Dach. Als er oben war, konnten sie alle es hören! Ein weiteres Mal klirrte Glas und sie wussten, dass in der Küche ein Wolf war!

Faramir fuhr herum und erstarrte! Keine zwei Meter entfernt stand ein großer, hagerer Wolf auf dem Boden der Küche.

Der Wolf hatte seine gelben, kalten Augen auf seine Beute gerichtet. Seine Lefzen waren zurückgezogen, sie gaben den Blick auf sein Gebiss und seine langen Reißzähne frei.Und man konnte das tiefe Knurren von ihm hören. Geifer tropfte zu Boden und der Hunger des Tieres war nicht zu übersehen. Die Ohren waren zurück gelegt und der Körper des Tieres war in Anspannung! Bereit für einen Sprung! Bereit für einen Sprung eine Beute zu erlegen, die seinen Hunger stillen würde! An dem Geruch erkannte er, dass er solche Beutetiere schon mehrfach gerissen hatte und bisher hatten sie recht gut geschmeckt!

Ermon sah hinunter und ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen. Er rang um seine Beherrschung und sprach leise und langsam.  
„Caen, bewege Dich nur ganz langsam und schaue ihm nicht in die Augen! Hörst Du? Schaue ihm verdammt noch mal nicht in die Augen. Und jetzt streck mir langsam Deine Arme entgegen!"

Faramir nahm die Worte wahr, aber einen Moment lang war er unfähig sich zu rühren. Er zwang sich an dem Wolf vorbei zu sehen. Und dann streckte er langsam seine Arme nach oben aus.  
Er betete, dass Ermon die Kraft und die Schnelligkeit haben würde, die gebraucht wurde.  
Jetzt fühlte er, dass sich jeweils zwei Hände um seine Unterarme fest schlossen.

Der Wolf nahm die langsamen Bewegungen seiner Beute wahr und er konnte die Angst förmlich riechen!  
Er spannte sich an und nahm Maß. Dann sprang er ab!

Aber der Wolf landete auf einen leeren Tisch! Seine Beute war ihm entzogen worden und er sah nach oben. Ermon und Farek waren es gewesen, die Faramir wirklich in letzterSekunde vor dem Wolf retten konnten.

Faramir saß jetzt auf dem Dach und sah die beiden an. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er sprach.  
„Ich danke euch beiden. Jetzt habt ihr mir bereits zweimal das Leben gerettet!"

Ermon erwiderte seinen Blick. „Und was machen wir jetzt? Wie geht es weiter?" Die Sorge war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Während Faramir aufstand schaute er nach unten. Er konnte ein paar streunende Wölfe sehen.  
„Ich werde versuchen, sie mit Pfeil und Bogen zu erlegen und ich hoffe, es dringen nicht zu viele von ihnen ins Haus ein!" Damit bückte er sich um Pfeil und Bogen an sich zu nehmen. Nebenbei bemerkte er, dass Naira und ihre Kinder sich fest umklammerten. Er sah auch die Angst in ihren Gesichtern und hoffte, dass dies hier gut enden würde.  
Dann trat er fast bis zum Rand des Daches und legte einen Pfeil an die Bogensehne. Sehr konzentriert visierte er einen Wolf an. Dieser stand an der Feuerstelle und schnüffelte dort.  
Faramir kniff seine Augen ein wenig zusammen und spannte die Sehne! Dann ließ er den Pfeil los.

Fast im gleichen Moment heulte der Wolf auf und drehte sich so schnell er konnte immer wieder um sich selbst. Anschließend fiel er zu Boden und einen Moment zuckten noch seine Läufe. Dann war er tot!  
Jetzt wurden die anderen Wölfe nervöser. Sie konnten nicht einordnen, was passiert war.

Doch Faramir hatte dem nicht zugeschaut sondern bereits den zweiten Wolf anvisiert und wieder war es ein Treffer. Dieses Tier fiel sofort leblos zu Boden.

Immer wieder ging der blonde Mann zu den anderen Seiten des Daches, da die Wölfe sich um das Haus herum verteilt hatten. Und jeder Pfeil war ein Treffer!  
Durch den hellen Mondschein hatte er auch eine gute Sicht! Noch einmal hörten sie ein Fensterglas klirren.  
Jetzt lagen nur noch die Kadaver der Tiere um das Haus herum!

Faramir hatte mitgezählt! Zehn Wölfe hatte er erlegen können und er überlegte, dass sich drei weitere im Haus befinden mussten. Waren es mehr als dreizehn gewesen? Er wusste es nicht!

Ermon und seine Familie hatten ihm schweigend zugeschaut und die Treffsicherheit von Faramir bewundert. Jetzt konnte Ermon sich erklären, warum Faramir nie ohne ein erlegtes Wildtier nach Hause gekommen war. Aber er fragte sich, wo er das gelernt haben könnte! Der blonde Mann machte dies mit einer Ruhe und Professionalität eines Kriegers! War dies ein Krieger aus einem anderen Land?

Faramir ließ seinen Bogen sinken und schaute die Familie an. „Hier draußen um das Haus sind die Wölfe alle tot. Mindestens drei müssen sich im Haus befinden, wenn sie es nicht verlassen haben!" Dann ging er zu der Dachluke und legte sich auf den Bauch um hinunter in die Küche zu schauen. Doch sein langes Haar störte ihn dabei. Er nahm seinen Kopf noch einmal hoch und schüttelte es nach hinten, um es dann mit einer Hand festzuhalten. Wieder schaute er nach unten um die Küche zu inspizieren. Doch sie war leer, der Wolf musste sie wieder verlassen haben.  
Er sah wieder hoch, ließ sein Haar los und stand auf. Abermals schaute er zu den Haradrim. „In der Küche ist kein Wolf mehr. Also befinden sich womöglich noch mindestens zwei in anderen Zimmern!" Einen Moment stockte er. „Aber das werden wir bald wissen! Bleibt hier oben, bis ich euch Bescheid gebe!" Faramir überlegte einen Moment: sollte er erst den Bogen und die Pfeile hinab lassen? Oder sollte erst er hinunter um sich seine Waffen dann geben zu lassen?  
Aber eigentlich war die Reihenfolge egal. Er würde immer einen Moment völlig waffenlos sein!  
Ihm fiel noch etwas ein und er sprach sie wieder an. „Ihr könnt aber die Umgebung des Hauses beobachten und mir ein Zeichen geben, wenn ihr noch einen Wolf seht!"

Die Familie nickte nur und eigentlich waren sie dankbar, dass Faramir dieses Wagnis auf sich nahm!

Naira machte sich von ihren Kindern los und trat zu ihm. Sie sah ein wenig traurig aus, als sie ihm ihre Hände auf seine Wangen legte. Sie sprach sehr leise, aber für alle zu verstehen.  
„Caen! Sei bitte vorsichtig!...Sohn!" Dann ließ sie ihn los und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Ihre dunklen Augen drückten tiefe Sorgen aus.

Faramir war einen Moment sehr befangen und er fühlte sich zutiefst gerührt über dass was Naira gesagt hatte. Und ja, für ihn war es wirklich so! Diese Familie war auch seine Familie.

Er riss sich von dem Anblick dieser Menschen los und bückte sich entschlossen, um Pfeil und Bogen durch die Luke fallen zu lassen.  
Beides landete auf dem Küchentisch, nur wenige Pfeile rutschten aus dem Köcher heraus!  
Einen Moment starrte er nach unten und eigentlich verspürte er keinerlei Lust sich in eine solche Gefahr zu begeben. Aber diese Menschen hatten ihm eine Identität gegeben und sie hatten ihm mit viel Liebe ein Zuhause gegeben. Dies war er ihnen einfach schuldig!

Entschlossen setzte er sich, um erst seine Beine nach unten baumeln zu lassen und um dann nach unten zu springen.

Er kam gut auf dem Tisch auf und sah sofort zum Fenster. Sein Herz pochte sehr stark, als er sich bückte um den Bogen und den Köcher mit den Pfeilen aufzunehmen.  
Er lauschte, doch alles blieb ruhig. Für ihn zu ruhig! Ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Hier in der Küche war es dunkler als draußen, doch es war wirklich kein Wolf in diesem Raum!

Er sprang vom Tisch und lauschte abermals! Auch hinter der Küchentür konnte er kein Geräusch mehr ausmachen!  
Doch er traute sich nicht diese zu öffnen, daher ging er zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Durch die zersplitterte Scheibe wollte er nun wirklich nicht klettern.

Jetzt war das Fenster offen und er kletterte hinaus. Noch immer pochte sein Herz sehr stark, aber es war alles sehr ruhig.  
Er hatte einen Pfeil an der Sehne des Bogens, die auch gespannt war! Langsam fing er an, dass Haus zu umrunden. Jetzt sah er ein weiteres zerstörtes Fenster und ging darauf zu. Er bemühte sich so geräuschlos wie nur möglich zu gehen. Es war das Fenster zu Fareks Zimmer! Dann blickte er in diesen Raum, aber er war leer. Daher ging er weiter um das Haus.  
Immer wieder drehte er sich auch um, mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand. Aber es war weiterhin alles ruhig! Zu ruhig! Sein Instinkt warnte ihn, aber es war kein Wolf zu sehen.

Jetzt sah er das dritte zerstörte Fenster! Es war neben der Eingangstür und dieser Wolf musste an der Küchentür gewesen sein!  
Seine Sinne waren angespannt auf das leiseste Geräusch oder auf die kleinste Bewegung in seinem Sichtkreis!  
Langsam, ganz langsam sah er auch durch dieses Fenster. Doch auch hier war keines dieser Raubtiere auszumachen!

Irrten seine Sinne sich? Waren wirklich alle Wölfe tot? Es musste so sein!

Er überlegte noch einen Moment, senkte aber dann den Bogen und schaute nach oben. Er sah in Fareks Gesicht. „Habt ihr etwas sehen können?"

Farek schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, gar nichts! Nur Dich, wie Du um das Haus geschlichen bist!"

Faramir lächelte. „Es ist kein Wolf mehr hier! Ihr könnt jetzt herunter kommen!"

Auch Farek lächelte. „Wir sind gleich bei Dir!" Damit drehte er sich um und sah die anderen an. Seine Stimme klang erleichtert. „Caen sagt, alle Wölfe sind tot oder weg. Wir können endlich das Dach verlassen!"

Die Familie war erleichtert und Ermon war der erste, der auf dem Küchentisch stand. Dann half er seiner Familie das Dach zu verlassen.  
Anschließend gingen sie nach draußen um zu Faramir zu gelangen. Sie waren ihm so dankbar!

Faramir sah ihnen entgegen, aber seine Sinne warnten ihn immer noch! Doch warum nur?

Der große, grau-braune Wolf war um den Stall herum geschlichen. Immer wieder hatte er witternd seine Nase nach oben gestreckt! Er wusste, dass hinter diesem Hindernis leckere Beute war. Doch noch war kein Zugang für ihn zu entdecken gewesen.  
Schließlich gab er es auf und er schlich leise zurück. Dann sah er es und blieb kurz stehen.

Nicht weit von ihm entfernt sah er fünf Beutetiere und ihre Witterung in seiner Nase, sagte ihm, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkten. Er roch keine Angst!

Farek war ein Stück zur Seite gegangen um sich einen toten Wolf etwas näher anzuschauen! Jetzt stieß er ihn mit seiner Stiefelspitze an. Aber dann beschlich ihn das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und er sah hoch. Im gleichen Moment erstarrte der Junge! Sein Blick kreuzte den eines großen grau-braunen Wolfes!


	7. Das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf

Celebne: Ich hoffe, dass Du nicht so viele Herztabletten gebraucht hast, diese Story birgt noch ein wenig mehr an Action und Spannung. Faramir hat wieder so einiges an Abenteuer vor sich. Aber dies später. 

Tanja: Nun, ich höre gerne dort auf, wo sich die Spannung ein wenig aufgebaut hat. Aber jetzt geht es weiter mit den Wölfen. Das wird auch nicht der letzte Clieffie bleiben!

May20: In diesem Kapitel wird sich zeigen, was es mit dem bösen Wolf auf sich hat. Und vielen Dank für Dein Lob.

Ratisbona: Uuh, Du fragst, woher ich das mit den Clieffies habe? Da kenne ich noch so eine Autorin, die das genial beherrscht! Auch Dir einen Dank für Dein Lob. Ja, Faramir hat es in meinen Storys nie leicht, das gebe ich zu. Und auch in dieser Story wird es wieder sehr hart für ihn!

Ein fester Knuddler an euch und einen lieben Dank für die Reviews!

* * *

Farek und der Wolf starrten sich in die Augen und der Wolf konnte jetzt die Angst seiner Beute riechen.  
Er spannte seinen Körper an um dann dieses Beutetier mit einem Sprung anzufallen und zu erlegen. 

Farek war wie gelähmt! Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber dann sah er, dass der Wolf zum Sprung ansetzte. Sein Blick war jetzt wie gebannt auf die mächtigen Reißzähne des Wolfes gerichtet.

Faramir hatte den vier Personen entgegen geblickt. Er nahm wahr, dass Farek etwas zurück blieb und dann zur Seite ging um einen toten Wolf zu mustern.  
Seine Sinne warnten ihn noch immer, aber es war kein Wolf mehr zu sehen gewesen.  
Doch dann nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr und sah dorthin.  
Er glaubte sein Herz würde aussetzen und ihm war nicht bewusst, dass er den Namen des Jungen voller Entsetzen und Angst in die Nacht schrie! Gleichzeitig hob er wieder seinen Bogen und spannte die Sehne. Den Pfeil hatte er noch immer an dem Bogen gehabt.

Ermon, Naira und Finiel gingen Faramir erleichtert entgegen und sie waren ihm sehr dankbar. Aber dann bemerkten sie, dass er an ihnen vorbei schaute und im gleichen Moment schrie dieser Fareks Namen voller Entsetzen und Grauen.  
Sie erstarrten in ihrer Bewegung und drehten sich um. Dann sahen sie es! Ein großer grau-brauner Wolf sprang soeben auf Farek zu.  
Sie nahmen es wahr und konnten sich nicht rühren. Das Entsetzen und die Angst ließ sie einfach erstarren.

Fareks Denken hatte ausgesetzt und dann spürte er den Aufprall und den heftigen Schmerz.  
Das Gewicht des Wolfes und die Wucht des Aufpralls stießen ihn zusammen mit dem Wolf zu Boden. Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn und er fühlte nichts mehr!

Faramir hatte schnell reagiert, aber der Wolf war schneller gewesen. Dieser sprang ab und riss den Jungen mit zu Boden.  
Er zielte nur kurz und dann ließ er den Pfeil los. Einen Moment schloss er seine Augen, da er Angst hatte Farek getroffen zu haben.  
Aber als er wieder hinsah, bemerkte er, dass der Wolf schlaff auf dem Körper des Jungen lag.

Ermon, Naira und Finiel hatten dies gesehen, aber das Entsetzen nahm sie gefangen und sie waren zu keiner Reaktion fähig. Stumm und starr schauten sie zu dem Wolf. Farek war nicht zu sehen unter diesem großen Körper. Aber sie wussten, der er darunter liegen musste!

Faramir ließ seinen Bogen sinken und er spürte, dass seine Sinne ihn nicht mehr warnten! Im gleichen Moment fühlte er sich schuldig! Seine Sinne hatten ihm deutlich gesagt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und trotzdem hatte er die Familie von dem schützenden Dach herunter kommen lassen! Es war seine Schuld, dass Farek vermutlich jetzt tot war und er fühlte Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten!  
Er sah schnell zu den anderen und bemerkte, dass sie unter Schock standen, unfähig sich zu rühren! Bogen und Köcher ließ er einfach fallen und dann ging er mit langen Schritten auf den Wolf zu.  
Dort angekommen, sah er, dass von Farek fast nichts zu sehen war. Er packte mit beiden Händen zu und zerrte den toten Wolf beiseite.  
Jetzt kam der Junge zum Vorschein und er kniete bei ihm nieder. Dann legte er zwei Finger an Fareks Hals, um zu fühlen ob er noch lebte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er es realisieren konnte! Die Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht und tropften auf das Gesicht des Jungen. Faramir konnte es einfach nicht glauben, aber es war wirklich so!

Farek lebte! Er hatte es überlebt! Der Wolf hatte mit einer Pranke tiefe Schnitte in die Schulter des Jungen gerissen und durch den Aufprall am Boden war dieser wohl hart mit dem Kopf aufgestoßen. Aber er lebte und würde wieder gesund werden! Es waren Tränen der Erleichterung, derer er sich nicht schämte, denn dieser Junge war für ihn ein Bruder geworden!  
Dann besann er sich und sah zu den anderen hoch. Seine Stimme klang erleichtert, aber man konnte hören, dass er weinte. „Er lebt! Farek hat es überlebt und er wird wieder gesund werden. Seine Verletzungen sind nicht so schlimm!"

Die Erstarrung war von ihnen abgefallen und Naira brach jetzt in Tränen aus. Es waren Tränen der Erleichterung, die wohl nur eine Mutter verstehen konnte!  
Aber auch Ermon und Finiel hatten Tränen in den Augen!

Doch eines war gewiss! Dieses Wolfsrudel würde niemals wieder Menschen angreifen und töten. Niemals wieder würden sie Leid und Trauer unter den Haradrim auslösen!

&

Minas Tirith ein Jahr später.

Denethor hatte seinen Sohn zu dieser Ratsversammlung ebenfalls zitiert um dessen Meinung zu hören!  
Die Versammlung dauerte nicht lange und man war sich schnell einig gewesen!

Boromir wollte ebenfalls den Raum verlassen, doch sein Vater hielt ihn am Ärmel fest.  
Er schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Was gibt es noch zu besprechen, Vater? Ich dachte, wir sind uns einig!"

Denethor sah ihn fast traurig an. „Es gibt noch eine Kleinigkeit, die ich mit Dir abstimmen möchte!" Damit ließ er seinen Sohn wieder los.

Boromir drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um. „Was willst Du mit mir abstimmen?"

Sein Vater fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich, aber er sah Boromir fest in die Augen. „Boromir, mein Sohn, da gibt es noch eine Kleinigkeit…." Er brach ab und räusperte sich, dann sprach er weiter. „Ich habe Dich oft beobachtet und ich weiß es vom Dienstpersonal…." Wieder machte er eine Pause und Boromir ahnte, dass es seinem Vater schwer fiel über dieses Thema, was auch immer dies sein mochte, zu sprechen. „Du gehst häufig in Faramirs Räume und bleibst dort auch sehr lange. Und ich glaube, dass es Dir Schmerzen bereitet, wenn Du derart an Deinem Bruder erinnert wirst." Wieder stockte der Truchsess, aber er sah Boromir weiterhin an, der ihm in die Augen blickte.  
„Nun, ich dachte es wäre vielleicht das Beste, wenn wir die Zimmer von ihm ausräumen lassen und all seine Möbel und Sachen verbrennen!"

Boromir brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was sein Vater eben gesagt hatte! Und er konnte es nicht glauben. Seine Stimme war ein ungläubiges Flüstern. „Was willst Du tun? Seine Zimmer ausräumen lassen? Seine Sachen und Möbel verbrennen lassen?" Er schluckte hart und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf, dann sprach er weiter. „Du willst alle Erinnerungen an Faramir einfach auslöschen? Verbrennen? So, als habe es ihn nie gegeben?" Er trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte seinen Vater wie einen Fremden!  
„Nein, Vater, das wirst Du nicht tun. Ich habe Dir immer wieder gesagt, dass Faramir lebt!"

Denethor fiel ihm ins Wort und seine Stimme war ein wenig erhoben. „Boromir, dies ist ein Wunschgedanke von Dir! Realisiere es endlich! Faramir ist tot! Verstehst Du nicht? Er ist tot und wird nicht wieder zurückkehren. Der Fluss hat ihn genommen."

Boromir wischte sich mit seiner rechten Hand über die Augen und sah seinen Vater wieder an. „Ich bitte Dich Vater! Ich flehe Dich an! Lass seine Zimmer so wie sie sind. Faramir wird zurückkehren. Ich weiß es!" Dann drehte er sich um und verließ fluchtartig diesen Raum.

Denethor sah ihm traurig hinterher. Er hatte gehofft, dass es Boromir helfen würde, wenn alle Erinnerungen an Faramir beseitigt werden würden. Aber er hatte wohl einen wunden Punkt in Boromir angesprochen.  
Müde setzte er sich auf den nächsten Stuhl und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm selbst wieder die Tränen kamen.  
Seitdem Faramir verloren war, hatte er so viel geweint, wie niemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Er hatte nie gewusst, wie sehr er Faramir in seinem Herzen liebte!

Boromir rannte fast durch das Gebäude um die Zimmer seines Bruders zu erreichen. Er stieß die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer auf und schlug sie hinter sich zu.  
Schwer atmend blieb er stehen und ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten! Überall konnte er Erinnerungen an Faramir sehen und wieder sagte ihm sein Herz, dass dieser nicht tot war!  
Mit seinem Rücken lehnte er sich an die geschlossene Tür! Er sah zu dem Schreibtisch, hinter dem er Faramir so häufig gesehen hatte! Und in seinem Geist sah er ihn auch jetzt dort sitzen. Er sah seine blauen und wissenden Augen und das winzige Lächeln, dass seine Lippen umspielten!  
„Wie hättest Du entschieden, kleiner Bruder? In Kürze wird ein Waffentransport von Pelagir aus nach Minas Tirith erfolgen! Unsere Späher berichten, dass in Harad alles ruhig ist! Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher und habe Vater gebeten, mit den Soldaten nach Pelagir zu reiten, damit ich den Transport begleiten kann. Aber er hat es abgelehnt!"

&

Zur gleichen Zeit in Harad

Es war jetzt früher Abend und die gnadenlose Sonne in diesem Land schickt sich an langsam unter zu gehen!

Faramir hatte sein Oberteil ausgezogen und der Schweiß ließ seine Haut im verblassenden Sonnenlicht glänzen.  
Schon fast automatisch nahm er ein neues Holzscheit um es mit der Axt zu spalten. Sein Rücken schmerzte und er ließ jetzt die schwere Axt sinken.  
Langsam richtete er sich auf und drückte seinen Rücken durch. Dann wischte er sich mit dem linken Unterarm den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Im gleichen Moment sah er, dass ein Reiter auf ihn zukam. Seine Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, denn er erkannte den Reiter! Es war Herumar!

* * *


	8. Es beginnt!

* * *

Loeke77: Wie schön, ein neuer Leser! Und es freut mich, dass die Geschichte Deinen Geschmack trifft! 

Celebne: Mal wieder einen lieben Dank für Deine Treue! Ja, es war mir ein Bedürfnis auch mal einen um Faramir trauernden Denethor zu beschreiben! Und ja, Du hast vollkommen recht: Boromir gibt die Hoffnung nicht auf!

Ratisbona: Auch Dir mein Dank für Deine lieben und treuen Reviews! Und danke für Dein Lob!  
Oh, was Herumar will, offenbart das folgende Kapitel!

Ann: Du liegst mit Deinen Gedanken schon ganz gut und ja, armer Faramir! Er hat noch einiges vor sich!  
Aber ich bekomme ja ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich lese, dass Du im Matheunterricht über meine Geschichten nachdenkst!

Euch vieren einen lieben und festen Knuddler für die Reviews! Danke!

* * *

&

Es hatte einige Monate gedauert, aber dann war es in ganz Harad bekannt, dass der blonde Mann, den Herumar in seiner Sippe aufgenommen hatte, diese Wölfe getötet hatte!

Herumar hatte es nie zugegeben, aber es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz, dass auch sein Name jetzt in aller Munde war!  
Oftmals wurde er auf den blonden Mann angesprochen und warum er ihn aufgenommen hatte! Er antwortete immer, dass er sofort gewusst habe, dass dieser Mann außergewöhnliche Fertigkeiten im Bogenscheißen besaß!

Jetzt sah er Faramir grinsend entgegen.  
Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass dieser seine Axt abstellte und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.  
Dann konnte er beobachten, dass der Mann ihn jetzt auch erblickte und er bemerkte seinen Schreck!  
Langsam ritt er auf ihn zu und vor ihm parierte er das Pferd zum Stand durch. Dabei erwiderte er dessen Blick!

Faramir stützte sich mit seiner rechten Hand auf den Griff der langen Axt ab und sah dem Haradrim entgegen, der vor ihm das Pferd zum Halten brachte.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich schweigsam in die Augen und Faramir sah ein spöttisches Funkeln in ihnen. Aber er wartete ab, was Herumar von ihm wollte! Denn dieser war bestimmt nicht zu einem netten Plausch hierher geritten, das musste andere Gründe haben! Gründe, die für diesen Haradrim von großer Bedeutung waren!

Herumar sah einige Momente in das Gesicht des Mannes und er konnte keine Angst oder Unsicherheit mehr bemerken. Die Augen dieses Mannes schauten ihn klar und fest an und er bemerkte das Selbstbewusstsein, dass dieser ihm zeigte.  
Jetzt war er es, der einen Moment unsicher wurde, aber dann wischte er diese Gefühle beiseite und sprach ihn an.  
Seine Stimme klang ein wenig spöttisch dabei. „Was für eine Ehre für mich, mit dem großen Wolfstöter selbst sprechen zu dürfen. Es ist mir ebenso eine absolute Ehre Dir meine Aufwartung machen zu dürfen!" Er grinste, als er auf dem Pferd eine Verbeugung andeutete.  
Dann stieg er von seinem Pferd und baute sich vor Faramir auf! Der Spott war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und hatte einer Kälte Platz gemacht.  
„Du wirst bald Deine Qualität als Bogenschütze beweisen können!"

Faramir wartete einen Moment ab, doch Herumar sah ihn nur abwartend an. Seine Stimme klang ablehnend. „Ich will vor nichts und niemandem irgendetwas beweisen. Dies ist nicht meine Absicht!"

Herumar grinste jetzt kalt. „Oh, was höre ich denn da? Willst Du Deine Loyalität für dieses Land in Frage stellen?"

Faramir verstand nicht. „Wie meint Ihr das? Ich verstehe den Sinn Eurer Worte nicht!"

Herumar sprach jetzt laut und deutlich. „Wirst Du für dieses Land kämpfen und töten? Wirst Du für das Land, dass Deine Heimat geworden ist, in den Krieg ziehen?"

Faramir war von diesen Worten geschockt und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Dieses Land ist meine Heimat. Das ist richtig! Aber von was für einen Krieg sprecht Ihr? Ich habe nie etwas von einem Krieg gehört!"

Herumar sah ihn jetzt ernst an. „Über diesen Krieg wirst Du noch unterrichtet werden. Aber Du und Ermon, ihr beide werdet jetzt mit mir reiten. Wir reiten in ein Lager, in dem sich bereits viele Krieger meiner Sippe versammelt haben. Das Lager ist am Ufer des Anduin!"

Faramir schaute den Haradrim ungläubig an. Er konnte im ersten Moment nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte!  
Er sollte mit Ermon von hier weg um in einen Krieg zu ziehen? Was für ein Krieg? Gegen wen? Und warum hatte Ermon ihm nie etwas darüber berichtet?  
Er war verwirrt und hatte das Gefühl, das seine Welt zusammenbrach! Es war nur eine kleine Welt, aber er liebte sie und wollte sie für keinen Preis der Welt hergeben!  
Abermals schüttelte er den Kopf, während sein Blick an dem des Haradrim hing und er flüsterte nur. „Nein! Nein, ich will hier nicht weg! Und ich will auch keinen Krieg!"

Herumar herrschte ihn an. „Dies war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl! Solltest Du Ihn missachten, so ist es Dein Todesurteil!"

Ermon und Naira standen am Küchenfenster und konnten die Ankunft Herumars beobachten!  
Sie sahen, dass er sich mit Faramir unterhielt, aber sie verstanden seine Worte nicht. Doch das Wechselspiel der Gefühle in Herumars Gesicht ließ nichts Gutes verheißen. Und sie ahnten es!

Ermon sprach leise, während er weiterhin zum Fenster hinaus schaute. „Es ist meine Schuld! Ich hätte es ihm längst sagen müssen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen." Er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit in der nächsten Ortschaft gehört, dass in Gondor ein Waffentransport geplant war und dass dieser überfallen werden sollte, da die Schwerter und Bögen dieses Landes um ein vielfaches besser gearbeitet waren, als die eigenen.  
Auch hatte Ermon von diesem Krieg gehört und von Sauron und dessen gestaltloser Macht. Er hatte es nicht so richtig verstanden, aber sein Unterbewusstsein, sagte ihm, dass sich etwas in dieser Welt ändern würde und dass ein verheerender Krieg bevorstehen würde!  
Er legte einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. „Naira, es ist soweit! Ich werde in den Krieg ziehen müssen!"

Naira sah ihn gefasst an und ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen. „Warum leben wir zu Zeiten wie diesen? Wir wollen doch nur unsere Ruhe und wir wollen Frieden haben!"

Wortlos nahm er seine Frau in die Arme und küsste sie zum Abschied! Sein Kuss war voller Bitterkeit und Schmerz! Und voller Hoffnung, die er in seinem Herzen mit sich trug!

&

Einen Monat später in Pelagir!

Die Pferde, die vor den fünf schwer beladenen Wagen gespannt waren, legten sich mit ihrem Gewicht in das Kutschgeschirr und zogen an.  
Die Pferdewagen waren aufgrund des Gewichtes jeweils vierspännig und es waren schwere und grobknochige Pferde.  
Sie waren nicht schnell, aber ausdauernd in ihrer Kraft. Vier lange Tage würden sie die Wagen zur weißen Stadt Minas Tirith ziehen müssen und nur wenige Stunden der Nacht würde ihnen zur Erholung gegönnt sein!

Fünfzig Soldaten waren als Eskorte dieses Zuges ausgesucht worden. Es waren erfahrene Kämpfer mit viel Herz!  
Die Späher hatten abermals berichtet, dass in Harad alles ruhig war! So waren alle Männer sehr zuversichtlich diesen Transport sicher und ungehindert nach Minas Tirith bringen zu können.  
Einige der Männer empfanden diese Eskorte als Spaziergang und keiner machte sich große Sorgen!  
Nach den ersten Meilen auf dem offenen Land wurden die ersten Witze ausgetauscht und es herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung unter den Männern.

Das Lager der Haradrim befand sich gut versteckt in einem kleinen dichten Wald, nahe dem Ufer des Anduin.  
Hinter dem Wald, in Richtung Landesinnere wurden die Haradrim für den Kampf vorbereitet.

Herumar hatte nur wenige seiner erfahrenen Krieger im Einsatz, denn diese brauchte er für die richtigen Kämpfe, die unweigerlich kommen würden.

Die meisten dieser Männer waren jung und recht unerfahren. Doch Herumar war der Ansicht, bei diesem kleinen Überfall würden diese Männer vollkommen ausreichen.  
Er wollte ja keinen offenen Kampf wagen, sondern sie würden aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen. Das wäre dann ihr Vorteil.

Faramir hatte die Aufgabe, dreißig junge Männer im Bogenschießen zu üben. Jeden Tag in aller Frühe machte er sich mit ihnen auf den Weg zu einer großen Fläche, die nur wenige Bäume oder Büsche besaß!  
Sie hatten einige Bäume markiert. Dies waren die Ziele, die getroffen werden mussten.

Hier ließ er die Männer immer und immer wieder üben. Er zeigte ihnen wie sie ihren Körper und den Bogen halten mussten.  
Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass einige der Männer wirklich Talent hatten, aber bei anderen dagegen, war er der Meinung, dass diese es nie schaffen würden.  
Er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und zeigte es ihnen immer und immer wieder.  
Faramir hatte Zeit bis Mittag. Dann musste er mit den Männern zurück im Lager sein.  
Nach einem kargen Mittagsmahl wurden die Männer mit dem Schwert im Nahkampf ausgebildet.  
Auch hierbei half Faramir den anderen Haradrim, die diese Art des Kampfes beherrschten.

Mit Erstaunen hatte er festgestellt, dass er selbst diese Kampfart ebenfalls sehr gut beherrschte. Wenn auch nicht so gut wie das Bogenschießen.  
Allerdings hatte er einen Unterschied festgestellt!  
Die Haradrim kämpften mit Kraft, er aber mit Technik und ohne große Muskelkraft!

Herumar war es auch aufgefallen, dass Faramir den Nahkampf beherrschte und er fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, wo dieser das gelernt haben könnte!  
Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass der blonde Mann ein hervorragend ausgebildeter Krieger war!

Es wurden noch Mann gegen Mann Kämpfe geübt! Herumar wollte seine Krieger bestens auf dieses Ereignis vorbereiten!

Abends hatten die Männer Ruhe und suchten ihre Decken auf, die sich im Schutze des Waldes befanden!  
Faramir und Ermon hatten ihre Decken nebeneinander und saßen erschöpft vom Tage gegen einen Baum gelehnt.  
Ermon hatte Faramir alles gesagt, was er über diesen Überfall und über Sauron wusste und dass irgendwann ein schrecklicher Krieg über das ganze Land ziehen würde!  
Aber Einzelheiten wusste er nicht und er war sich auch unsicher, ob es der Wahrheit entsprach, was man ihm so gesagt hatte und was er gehört hatte.

Faramir sah nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Übermorgen wird es soweit sein! Schon morgen Nacht sollen wir schwimmend den Fluss überqueren und dann zu diesem Steinbruch gehen. Herumar sagt, dort sind alle Vorbereitungen getroffen worden und es hätte keiner in Gondor etwas bemerkt!"

Ermon nickte bedrückt. „Er macht einen Fehler damit, dass er überwiegend diese jungen und unerfahrenen Männer mitnimmt. Die einzigen die Kampferfahrung haben sind Herumar selbst und die sieben älteren Männer, die ständig um ihn herum sind!"

Jetzt hatte Faramir einen anderen Gedanken. „Wie will Herumar die Pferdewagen auf die andere Seite des Flusses bekommen?"

„Weiter südlich ist eine Furt, dort können die Wagen den Fluss passieren!"

Sie blickten nach vorne und konnten Herumar und diese Männer sehen. Auch sie saßen am Boden und schienen eine Karte ausgebreitet zu haben.  
Sie konnten hören, dass die Männer diskutierten, aber sie konnten nichts verstehen.

Nach einem Moment sah Faramir Ermon an. „Hast Du Kampferfahrung?"

Dieser erwiderte den Blick und seine Augen sahen ihn traurig an, als er nickte. „Ja, aber ich habe nur einmal kämpfen müssen. Es war eine Fehde zwischen Herumars Sippe und einer anderen. Ich habe versucht keinen zu töten, aber um mein eigenes Leben zu schützen musste ich es tun." Er machte eine Pause bevor er weitersprach. „Es war ein sehr junger Mann und ich werde sein Gesicht wohl nie mehr in meinem Leben vergessen!"

Faramir sah wieder zu Boden und überlegte, ob er schon einmal gekämpft und getötet hatte! Aber er wusste es nicht, doch eines wusste er genau: er wollte nicht kämpfen und er wollte nicht töten.

Die Nacht war rabenschwarz und die Männer, die alle in schwarz gekleidet waren und auch schwarze Kopfbedeckungen trugen, waren nur schwer zu erkennen.  
Man musste schon sehr nah sein und genau hinschauen, um sie zu sehen. Es waren keine Geräusche zu hören, als sie gebückt zum Ufer des Anduin schlichen um dann in den Fluss zu waten.  
An dieser Stelle floss der Anduin nur träge und die Männer hatten mit so gut wie keiner Strömung zu kämpfen.  
Unbeschadet konnten sie das andere Flussufer erreichen und eilten leise weiter.  
Herumar ging an der Spitze und die Männer gingen in einer ungeordneten Formation hinter ihm.  
Sie mussten noch einige Stunden gehen um ihr Ziel, den Steinbruch, zu erreichen!  
Dann würden sie nur noch warten müssen!

Faramir ging in Ermons Nähe in dieser Gruppe von Haradrim und er war bewaffnet mit einem Schwert, welches eine krumme Klinge besaß und er trug seinen Bogen sowie einen Köcher mit Pfeilen.  
Man hatte ihm ebenfalls eine schwarze Kopfbedeckung gegeben, schon allein um sein leuchtend blondes Haar zu verstecken. Außer von seinen Augen, war von ihm nicht viel zu erkennen. Äußerlich war er einfach nur ein Haradrim. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger!

In der Morgendämmerung war der Steinbruch erreicht und Faramir sah, dass ein schmales Stück in diesem steinernen Tal verschüttet war. Ah, dies waren also die Vorbereitungen von denen Herumar gesprochen hatte!  
Der Ort war gut gewählt. Der Steinbruch war sehr schmal und ein Pferdewagen würde sich dort nicht so schnell wenden lassen. Und die verschüttete Stelle lag hinter einer Biegung, sie war also anfangs nicht zu sehen!  
Würden die Wagen erst einmal dort sein, gäbe es für die Männer kein vor und kein zurück mehr!

Er kauerte sich hinter einem Felsen und suchte Ermons Blick! Dieser war ganz in seiner Nähe, ebenfalls hinter einem Felsen versteckt und er nickte Faramir aufmunternd zu.

Dann bemerkten die Männer das Winken eines anderen Mannes! Es war soweit!  
Gleich würde es beginnen und Faramir zog seinen ersten Pfeil aus dem Köcher um ihn auf die Sehne des Bogens zu spannen!

* * *


	9. Keine Gnade

Celebne: vielen lieben Dank für Deine Treue. Faramir hatte ja keine andere Wahl, er musste sich an diesem Überfall beteiligen. Und Herumar hat richtig bemerkt, dass Faramir ein ausgezeichnet ausgebildeter Soldat ist! Doch leider wird ihm das nicht viel nützen. Weder Herumar noch Faramir! 

Ratisbona: auch Dir einen lieben Dank für Deine Treue.  
Und ja, Du kennst mich gut! Diese Story, vor allem auch das folgende Kapitel birgt eine Überraschung. Aber keine sehr schöne!  
Auch wenn Faramir vielleicht sein Gedächtnis verloren hat, er ist und bleibt Faramir. Da hast Du Recht!

An die stillen Mitleser: ich möchte mich Celebne anschließen. Auch ich bekomme kein Geld für das Schreiben. Und sicherlich schreibe ich in erster Linie, weil es mir Spaß macht. Doch wenn Euch die Geschichten zusagen, so gebt mir doch mal ein Feedback!  
Ein Sätzchen würde schon reichen und es motiviert weiterzumachen.

* * *

Der Hauptmann des Zuges, der den Transport von Pelagir nach Minas Tirith anführte hob seine rechte Hand und parierte sein Pferd zum Schritt durch.  
Er war ganz an der Spitze des Zuges geritten! 

Die Männer auf den Kutschböcken ließen die Zugpferde ebenfalls in den Schritt fallen, sowie auch die anderen begleitenden Soldaten!

Der Hauptmann wendete sein Pferd und hielt es an um den Männern ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
„Wir sind jetzt kurz vor dem Steinbruch, Männer. Wann wurde er inspiziert?"

Einer der Soldaten antwortete ihm. „Ich habe ihn zusammen mit zwei weiteren Männern vor einigen Tagen inspiziert. Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

Der Hauptmann runzelte die Stirn. „Was heißt: vor einigen Tagen? Vor zwei Tagen? Vor vier Tagen? Vor einer Woche?"

Der Soldat fühlte sich unbehaglich. „Vor drei Tagen, Hauptmann Amras!"

Einige Momente war es totenstill und Amras sah dem Soldaten in die Augen. Er überlegte! In drei Tagen konnte viel passiert sein und obwohl es in Harad ruhig war, er traute diesem Volk nicht!  
„Du und Du da!" Damit deutete er auf einen weiteren Soldaten. „Ihr reitet vor und schaut nach ob alles in Ordnung ist. Wenn ihr beide durch seid, kommt zurück, denn erst dann lasse ich die Wagen passieren!" Seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und die beiden Männer setzten ihre Pferde in Bewegung um auf den Steinbruch zuzureiten!

Die anderen Männer entspannten sich und stiegen von ihren Pferden ab. Dies bedeutete eine Pause, die sie mit Essen und Trinken ausfüllen wollten. Sie setzten sich in die Schatten einiger Felsen und machten es sich bequem.

Der junge Haradrim sah die zwei Soldaten kommen und aus einem Impuls heraus hob er seinen rechten Arm. Dies war ein Zeichen für einen anderen Mann, der jetzt ebenfalls seine Hand hob!  
So wurden die Haradrim darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Pferdewagen der Gondorianer gleich in die Schlucht fahren würden!

Herumar sah jetzt die beiden Soldaten und sofort wusste er, dass dies Späher waren. Aber es war zu spät, seine Männer waren in Alarmbereitschaft!  
Er fluchte und gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, dass es ein großer Fehler von ihm gewesen war, überwiegend junge und unerfahrene Männer mitzunehmen.

Dann wurden schon Pfeile abgeschossen und er konnte beobachten, wie die beiden Männer tot und von mehreren Pfeilen getroffen, zu Boden fielen.  
Die Pferde trabten noch ein ganzes Stück in dem Steinbruch, aber dann bemerkten sie das Hindernis und drehten sich um.  
Sie fielen im Galopp und jagten den Weg zurück!

Faramir hatte die beiden Männer ebenfalls gesehen und auch er hatte sofort gewusst, dass dies nur Späher waren.  
Daher hatte er seinen Bogen wieder gesenkt. Doch mit Entsetzen hatte er gesehen, dass Pfeile auf die Männer abgeschossen wurden und dass sie tot von den Pferden fielen!  
Sein Blick folgte fassungslos den fliehenden Pferden.  
Er ahnte, dass die Jäger jetzt zu den Gejagten werden würden und er sah zu Ermon.

Dieser schaute ihn ebenfalls entsetzt an und zuckte mit den Schultern! Was sollten sie jetzt machen?

Amras hatte an einem Felsen gelehnt gesessen, als er die Pferde heranstürmen sah!  
Sofort erkannte er, dass diese reiterlos waren und er sprang auf!  
„Macht euch bereit! Schnell! In dem Steinbruch sind Haradrim!"

Es dauerte nur Minuten und die Soldaten saßen auf ihren Pferden. Erwartungsvoll sahen sie ihren Heerführer an und sie wussten, dass sie gleich kämpfen mussten!

Herumar machte sich keine Illusionen! Mit diesen jungen und unerfahrenen Männern hatten sie keine Chance einen Kampf zu gewinnen!  
Er stand auf und winkte mit seinem rechten Arm, weit sichtbar für die anderen. Es war das Zeichen, sich schnellstens zurück zu ziehen!  
Faramir und Ermon sahen es auch, doch sie beide und zehn weitere junge Männer mussten erst hinunter klettern, den Steinbruch durchqueren um dann die andere Seite zu erklimmen!  
Von dort konnten sie dann über das Land zum Anduin fliehen!

Sie verloren keine Zeit und begannen sofort mit dem Abstieg. Einige Male rutschten sie aus und kleine Steinlawinen rollten hinab ins Tal.  
Faramir schwitzte unter seiner Kleidung und am liebsten hätte er seine Kopfbedeckung einfach nur weggerissen.  
Doch er tat es nicht und kletterte heftig atmend weiter nach unten. Immer wieder fand sein Blick zu Ermon!  
Dieser war in seiner Nähe und bewegte sich auch sehr geschickt, als er diesen Hang hinunter kletterte!

Die Soldaten Gondors galoppierten auf den Steinbruch zu und vor ihm parierten sie ihre Pferde zum Stehen durch!  
Jetzt konnten sie sehen, dass Haradrim versuchten, den Hang hinunter zu klettern um den anderen Hang zu erklimmen. Denn dahinter verbarg sich hügeliges Land und dann der Anduin, den sie schwimmend durchqueren konnten um in ihr Land zu gelangen!

Sie gaben ihren Pferden die Sporen und diese schnellten nach vorne!  
Die Blicke der Männer war auf die Haradrim gerichtet. Diese waren jetzt am Grunde des Steinbruches und sie sahen ihnen entgegen.  
Sie konnten erkennen, dass die Haradrim ihre Schwerter zogen! Es war ein Akt der Verzweiflung, denn diese paar Männer hatten keine Chance!

Doch sie kämpften verzweifelt!  
Immer wieder duckten sie sich vor den Schwerthieben der Gondorianer und sie schlugen die scharfe Seite ihrer Schwerter auf die Vorderbeine der Pferde!

Die Pferde stürzten und die Soldaten schlugen zu Boden.  
Einige der Soldaten wurden sofort getötet, andere schafften es und konnte aufspringen um weiter zu kämpfen.

Es wurde ein ungleicher Kampf!  
Ungefähr vierzig Soldaten Gondors kämpften gegen jetzt noch nicht einmal acht Haradrim und sie bemerkten, dass diese sich ergaben.  
Sie sahen, dass die Männer aus Harad ihre Schwerter fallen ließen und ihre Arme nach oben streckten.

Auch Faramir wusste, dass sie keine Chance mehr haben würden und ließ sein Schwert fallen.  
Schnell schaute er zu Ermon, aber dieser hatte sich bereits ergeben!

Die Soldaten Gondors trieben die Haradrim zusammen und bildeten einen Kreis um sie!  
Einer der Männer suchte den Blick des Hauptmanns. „Sir, was machen wir jetzt mit diesen Männern?"

Amras steckte sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und strich sein Haar nach hinten, bevor er laut antwortete. „Es werden keine Gefangenen gemacht. Tötet sie!"

Die Soldaten sorgten dafür, dass die Haradrim in einer Reihe aufgestellt wurden und anschließend wurden sie mit Gewalt auf die Knie gezwungen.

Faramir wurde ebenfalls brutal in die Kniekehlen getreten, was ihn zu Boden gehen ließ. Doch bevor man ihm weiterhin wehtun würde, kniete er sich neben Ermon.  
Er hatte jedoch mit Erstaunen festgestellt, dass er die Sprache dieser Männer verstehen konnte!  
Faramir wusste, dass er und die anderen Haradrim hingerichtet werden würden und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.  
Ein Blick genügte ihm um zu sehen, dass die Männer aus Harad gefasst waren und auf den Boden schauten. Sie würden alle ohne ihre Angst zu zeigen, in den Tod gehen!  
Für Faramir war es ein Trost, neben seinem Freund sterben zu dürfen und er hob seinen Kopf um den Männern Gondors seinen Trotz zu zeigen!  
Sie sollten ihm in die Augen schauen wenn er starb, so wie er es auch tun würde!

Amras nickte zu seinen Soldaten und acht seiner Männer stellten sich jetzt hinter die knienden Haradrim auf!  
Es war offensichtlich, was passieren würde! Die Männer aus Harad sollten geköpft werden.

Einer der jungen Soldaten begegnete Faramirs Blick und er glaubte erst seinen Augen nicht zu trauen!  
Dies konnte doch nicht sein! Oder doch?  
Von dem Haradrim war nicht viel zu erkennen, aber er sah dessen Augen! Und sie waren blau!

Dann sah er seine Kameraden, die hinter den knienden Männern standen und er bemerkte, dass sie ihre Schwerter anhoben.  
Und er sah, dass sein Hauptmann den rechten Arm hob!  
Er überlegte noch einen Moment, doch dann entschied er sich und er rief mit lauter Stimme.  
„Sir, wartet einen Moment. Haltet ein, bitte!"

Amras wandte sich um und er klang ärgerlich. „Was gibt es noch?"

Der Soldat zeigteauf Faramir. „Sir, dieser Haradrim hat blaue Augen. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen!"

„Warum sollte eine Laune der Natur einem Haradrim keine blauen Augen geben können?"

Der Soldat fühlte sich unbehaglich und hoffte keinen Fehler zu machen. „Sir, bitte lasst ihm die Kopfbedeckung abnehmen. Ich will nur sehen, ob er schwarzes Haar hat!"

Amras kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Dürfen wir danach weitermachen oder habt ihr noch andere Wünsche?" Der Sarkasmus war in seiner Stimme deutlich zu hören.

„Nein, Sir! Ich habe keine weiteren Wünsche!"

Der andere Mann wandte sich wieder um und nickte zu dem Soldaten, der hinter Faramir stand. „Zieht ihm die Kopfbedeckung ab!"

Der Mann nickte und griff mit seiner linken Hand nach dem dunklen Stoff von Faramirs Kopfbedeckung.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Soldaten, als sie es sahen! Dort kniete ein blonder Haradrim mit blauen Augen!

Faramir hatte die Worte abermals verstanden, doch er wehrte sich nicht, als ihm der Stoff weggerissen wurde.  
Er hatte seinen Blick zu dem Hauptmann gewandt und er sah, dass dieser ihn jetzt ungläubig anstarrte.

Der junge Soldat atmete erleichtert auf, als er seine Vermutung bestätigt sah. „Sir, dieser Mann ist kein Haradrim!"

Der Hauptmann starrte noch immer auf Faramir und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich! Er hatte davon gehört, dass vor über einem Jahr der zweite Sohn des Truchsess verschwunden war und man hatte nie seine Leiche gefunden. Und dass die Söhne des Truchsess das in Gondor seltene blonde Haar hatten, wusste er ebenfalls!  
War dieser Mann der Sohn des Truchsess? Aber was machte dieser bei den Haradrim? War er ein Verräter seines Landes?  
Langsam ging er auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen, er bemerkte dass der Mann ihn ebenfalls ansah. „Wer bist Du?"

Faramir erwiderte den Blick, doch er beschloss so zu tun als würde er nichts verstehen! Daher antwortete er nicht!

Der Hauptmann sah den Mann hinter Faramir an. „Er soll nach Pelagir geschafft werden und dort wird er erst einmal unter Arrest gestellt!"

Der Mann nickte und zerrte Faramir auf die Füße um ihn dann ein Stück beiseite zu stoßen. Zwei weitere Soldaten halfen ihm jetzt und obwohl Faramir sich wehrte, zerrten sie ihn von den Haradrim weg.

Faramir sah, dass Ermon ihn anschaute und er schrie in der Sprache der Haradrim. „Lasst mich los und tötet mich. Ich will mit meinem Volk sterben. Ich bin kein Verräter meines Landes!" Mit Entsetzen beobachtete er, dass der Hauptmann jetzt zurück trat und abermals seinen Arm hob.  
Dann schaute er wieder zu Ermon, der ihn noch immer ansah. Ermon kniete dort in dem Staub und sah Faramir ohne Angst in die Augen.

Abermals versuchte Faramir sich loszureißen, aber die beiden Männer hielten ihn erbarmungslos fest.  
Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Grauen. „Ermon, ich bin kein Verräter! Ich gehöre zu euch! Ich gehöre zu Harad!" Dann sah er, dass die Soldaten hinter den Haradrim ihre Schwerter anhoben und sein Herz drohte vor Schmerz zu zerspringen, während seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.  
Denn noch immer war Ermons Blick auf ihn gerichtet. „Ich will an Deiner Seite sterben. Bitte glaub mir!"

Er versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff der Männer zu befreien und schrie weiter. Immer wieder schrie er in der Sprache der Haradrim nach Ermon und nur in seinem Unterbewusstsein bemerkte er, dass die Männer ihn jetzt auf die Knie zwangen, so konnte er auf einer Höhe Ermon in die Augen schauen.

Die Schwerthände der Soldaten aus Gondor schlugen gleichzeitig zu und Faramir sah es unter Tränen.  
Sein Schrei hallte weit hörbar über das Land, als der Kopf seines Freundes, seines Vaters, über den Boden rollte und der Körper nach vorne fiel!

Fassungslos und voller seelischer Pein legte er jetzt seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schrie den Namen Ermons!

In seinem Schmerz beugte er sich dann nach vorn und obwohl er hemmungslos weinte, stieß er die Worte nur so aus.  
„Tötet mich! Bitte erlöst mich! Ich kann und will nicht mehr weiterleben. Schenkt mir die Gnade des Todes!"

Die Soldaten sahen und hörten die Verzweiflung dieses Mannes, aber sie konnten seine Worte nicht verstehen.  
Doch seine Gestik machte es ihnen allen deutlich, dass der Mann um den Tod flehte!

Amras wandte sich zu Faramir um. Er sah ihn noch einen Moment nachdenklich an und überlegte, doch dann richtete er seine Worte an die Männer!  
„Wir reiten zurück nach Pelagir. Diejenigen, die keine Pferde mehr haben, verteilen sich auf die Wagen. Die verletzten Pferde sollen getötet werden und unsere toten Männer ladet ebenfalls auf einen Wagen! Zwei Männer reiten als Boten nach Minas Tirith!" Dann nickte er zu Faramir. „Fesselt ihn gut und passt auf, dass er keinen Unsinn machen kann!"

Die beiden Männer zerrten Faramir hoch und dieser schaute ein letztes Mal auf den Körper Ermons.  
Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er noch immer weinte. Es war sein Schmerz, seine Familie und sein Land verloren zu haben. Und er wusste, dass er wieder einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen gehen musste!

* * *


	10. Amras Gewissen

* * *

Celebne: Erst einmal vielen lieben Dank für Dein Lob. Und ja, Du hast Recht, Herumars Konzept ist wirklich gescheitert und dies mussten einige Haradrim mit ihrem Leben bezahlen. 

May: Wie schön, dass Du wieder da bist, ich habe Deine emotionalen Reviews wirklich vermisst! Oh, nein, bitte keinen Herzkasper bekommen, ich gebe Dir gerne von meinen Herztabletten ab, denn die Story birgt noch viel mehr für den armen Faramir!

Tanja: auch Dir meinen Dank für Dein Review und dass du so mit Faramir mitleidest; aber das war noch nicht alles für ihn, denn jetzt wird es erst wirklich schwer für ihn!

Ratisbona: Auch Dir meinen Dank für Deine Treue und Deinem Review. Ja, das stimmt, jetzt beginnt der eigentliche wirkliche spannende und sehr emotionale Teil der Story!  
Und meinen Dank für Dein Lob!

* * *

&

Drei Tage später hatte Boromir die Nachricht erhalten!  
Zusammen mit seinem Vater hatte er in dessen Amtszimmer die Boten aus Pelagir erwartet und er dachte einen Moment lang nach!  
Da wäre also fast der Waffentransport in die Hände der Haradrim geraten und es hatte auf beiden Seiten Tote gegeben!  
Jetzt sah er seinen Vater an. „Ich habe es geahnt, aber Du wolltest nicht auf mich hören!"

Denethor reagierte ärgerlich. „Ahnung ist nicht Wissen! Und die Haradrim haben sich lange Zeit nicht gerührt!"

Einer der Boten räusperte sich, während er den Truchsess ansah. „Sir, das ist nicht alles, was wir zu berichten haben!"

Denethor erwiderte ungeduldig den Blick. „So? Was gibt es denn noch zu berichten?"

„Wir haben einen Gefangenen gemacht, Sir. Der Mann….!"

Boromir fiel ihm ins Wort. „Es werden keine Gefangenen gemacht. Der Mann soll hingerichtet werden!"

„Aber Sir, lasst mich bitte aussprechen!"

Auch Denethor war ungehalten und sprach sehr laut und gebieterisch. „Es wurden noch niemals aus Harad Gefangene gemacht! Was soll das? Und wer hat das angeordnet?"

Der Bote sah ihn unglücklich an. „Der Hauptmann Amras, Sir! Er hat….!"

Wieder sprach der Truchsess. „Hauptmann Amras soll ihn höchstpersönlich hinrichten. Das ist mein letztes Wort!"  
Dann stand er auf und verließ den Platz hinter seinem Schreibtisch um dann Boromir anzuschauen, der neben dem Fenster an der Wand gelehnt stand!  
„Du reitest zurück nach Osgiliath und siehst Dir die Lage vor Ort an, welche neuen Schäden die Orks angerichtet haben!"  
Dann bemerkte er, dass die beiden Männer aus Pelagir noch immer hier waren und fuhr sie an. „Was wollt ihr noch? Geht jetzt endlich und morgen reitet ihr zurück nach Pelagir. Bestellt Amras, dass er schnellstmöglich dafür sorgen soll, die Waffen herzubringen. Wir brauchen sie hier dringend!"

Die beiden Männer verbeugten sich, obwohl Denethor sich Boromir zugewendet hatte und wandten sich anschließend ab, damit sie das Zimmer verlassen konnten.  
Sie hatten bemerkt, dass der Truchsess verärgert und in Gedanken bei den Schäden von Osgiliath war.

Am nächsten Tag verließen sie mit frischen Pferden die weiße Stadt und nach drei weiteren Tagen erreichten sie Pelagir.  
Sofort suchten sie ihren Hauptmann auf um ihm zu berichten, was der Truchsess verfügt hatte!

Amras befand sich vor den Soldatenunterkünften, als er die beiden Männer auf sich zukommen sah.  
„Was hat der Truchsess gesagt? Schickt er seinen anderen Sohn her oder sollen wir den Mann nach Minas Tirith bringen?"

Einer der Männer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts dergleichen, Sir. Er hat verfügt, dass Ihr den Mann persönlich hinrichten sollt!"

Amras starrte den Mann einige Momente an, aber so langsam begriff er den Sinn dieser Worte.  
„Er will ihn sich noch nicht einmal anschauen?" Amras war einfach nur fassungslos! Wie konnte der Truchsess so ignorant sein?  
Er hatte versucht jemanden zu finden, der die Söhne des Truchsess vom Sehen her kannte, doch leider erfolglos!  
Es war auch nicht bekannt, dass Faramir als Waldläufer in Ithilien gedient hatte, sonst hätte er von dort einen Waldläufer kommen lassen.  
Denn inzwischen war er davon überzeugt, dass dieser Mann der Sohn des Truchsess war!

„Und der Truchsess braucht so schnell wie möglich die Waffen. In Osgiliath wird gegen Orkbanden gekämpft!"

„Das habe ich schon vorbereitet. In zwei Tagen geht es wieder los! Aber diesmal nehmen wir den weiteren, aber sicheren Weg zur weißen Stadt!" Amras nickte den beiden Männern noch kurz zu und danach ging er auf ein weiteres steinernes Gebäude zu. In diesem Gebäude war ebenerdig eine Zelle mit einem vergitterten Fenster und einer dicken Holztür versehen!  
Dort befand sich der Gefangene aus Harad jetzt seit einer ganze Woche!

Faramir kauerte auf dem Boden dieser Zelle in einer Ecke. Die Beine hatte er an den Leib gezogen und seine Arme darum geschlungen.  
Sein Kinn ruhte auf seinen Knien und sein Blick war im Halbdunkel dieser Zelle auf das vergitterte Fenster gerichtet.  
Dieses Fenster ließ ihn wissen, dass es auch eine andere Welt, als diese Zelle gab, dass es auch Helligkeit und die Wärme der Sonne gab!  
Er fühlte sich wie ein eingesperrtes Tier und so wurde er auch behandelt.  
Zweimal täglich gab man ihm in einem Napf etwas zu essen, von dem er manchmal nicht wusste, woraus es überhaupt bestand.  
Oftmals aß er es nicht, obwohl sein Hunger kaum noch zu ertragen war!  
Einige Male hatten sie ihn mit Wasser überschüttet, dies sollte wohl als eine Art der Reinigung dienen.  
Die Knaben dieser Stadt hatten von außen unter den Fenster eine Holzkiste platziert um so in diese Zelle blicken zu können und es war ein Sport für sie geworden, Steine nach ihm zu werfen und ihn zu treffen!

Anfangs hatte er noch versucht sein langes Haar mit den Fingern ein wenig zu kämmen, doch irgendwann hatte er es aufgegeben.  
Er wusste nicht, dass sein dreckiges Haar schon fast verfilzt war und dass er äußerlich kaum noch wie ein zivilisierter Mensch aussah.  
Auch die Kleidung die er trug war dreckig und verschwitzt, seine Stiefel hatten sie ihm abgenommen.  
Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung, doch in seinem Innern und in seinem Herzen tobten die Gefühle!  
Manchmal schienen sie ihm die Kraft zum Atmen nehmen zu wollen, zu grausam waren seine Erinnerungen!

Er hatte immer und immer wieder das Bild vor Augen, wie Ermon ihn angesehen hatte, bevor er starb! Faramir hatte die Zweifel in dessen Augen gesehen, Zweifel an ihm und seine Loyalität gegenüber Harad und diesem einfachen Volk, welches ihn aufgenommen und akzeptiert hatte.

Es hatte Nächte gegeben in denen Faramir lautlos geweint hatte!  
Er hatte geweint über den Verlust seiner Freunde, den Verlust seiner Familie und letztendlich über den Verlust seiner Heimat!  
Doch dann waren seine Tränen versiegt und innerlich hatte er sich seinem Schicksal ergeben und auch sich selbst aufgegeben!

Amras hatte jetzt das Gebäude erreicht und ließ sich von dem Wachposten den Schlüssel zu Faramirs Zelle aushändigen.  
Leise seufzend entriegelte er die Tür um sie dann zu öffnen und die Zelle zu betreten. Dies war das erste Mal, dass er den Gefangenen besuchte!  
Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, blickte er sich suchend in der Zelle um. Erst sah er ihn nicht.  
Aber dann erfasste sein Blick diesen Mann und sein Herz stockte kurz, als er ihn sah.

Der blonde Mann saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke auf dem steinernen Boden und sein leerer Blick war auf das kleine, vergitterte Fenster gerichtet.  
Der Lichtschein dieses Fensters fiel auf das schmutzige Gesicht des Mannes und er konnte sehen, dass dieser offensichtlich geschlagen worden war!  
Auf der linken Seite war dessen Unterlippe aufgeplatzt und er konnte getrocknetes Blut an seinem Kinn bemerken.  
Er fühlte Mitleid für diesen Mann und Wut auf seine Soldaten in sich aufsteigen, denn er sah auch Blut in den Haaren, obwohl es vor Dreck jetzt recht dunkel wirkte!  
Er öffnete die Tür und rief mit klarer Stimme: „Wache! Kommt her, sofort!"

Es dauerte nur einen Moment und der Wachmann, der ihm den Schlüssel gegeben hatte, betrat ebenfalls die Zelle, blieb aber hinter Amras stehen! „Hauptmann Amras?"

Dieser drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, als er auf Faramir deutete.  
„Warum wurde dieser Mann geschlagen?"

Es herrschte ein unbehagliches Schweigen und Faramir starrte noch immer unbewegt zu dem Fenster. Er schien die Anwesenheit der Männer gar nicht wahrzunehmen!

„Antwortet mir!" Amras Stimme war wie ein Peitschenhieb!

Der Wachposten hatte Faramir unglücklich angeschaut, doch jetzt sah er auf den Rücken des Hauptmanns.  
„Sir, er hat versucht zu fliehen, als wir ihm Wasser geben wollten…!" Dies war eine Lüge, denn er und der andere Mann hatten Faramir provoziert und ihn mit Stockschlägen gequält, bis dieser anfing sich zu wehren!

Amras drehte sich zu dem Mann um. „Und ich glaube Euch kein einziges Wort!" An der Stimme hatte er gehört, dass dies eine Lüge war!  
Er flüsterte fast und seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen zusammen gekniffen. „Warum habt ihr ihn gequält? Weil er euch unterlegen ist? Weil er ein Gefangener ist?" Seine Stimme wurde lauter und er schüttelte in Abscheu langsam seinen Kopf.  
„Ihr seid nicht besser als wilde Tiere, die die Schwäche eines anderen Tieres ausnutzen Dieser Mann ist ein Gefangener, aber er ist ein Mensch! Auch wenn er aus Harad kommt!"

Der Wachposten hatte verlegen zu Boden gesehen und blieb stumm. Ja, er und ein anderer Mann hatten ihr Vergnügen daran gefunden diesen hilflosen Mann zu quälen und zu demütigen!  
Sie hatten wirklich ihren Spaß dabei gehabt und ihnen war es egal gewesen, dass sie einen Menschen gequält hatten.

Amras fühlte Ekel und Abscheu für diesen Mann und seine Stimme drückte dies auch aus. „Geht! Geht und kommt mir nie wieder unter die Augen! Denn dann werde ich Euch quälen und Euch Euren Platz in dieser Welt zeigen!"

Der Wachposten verließ fluchtartig diese Zelle und Amras drehte sich wieder zu Faramir um.  
Langsam ging er auf ihn zu, doch er wurde noch immer von ihm ignoriert!

Vor Faramir ging er in die Hocke und sah ihm ins Gesicht!  
Er fragte sich, was für ein Schicksal dieser Mann hinter sich hatte und warum er mit den Haradrim gelebt hatte!  
Er erinnerte sich ebenfalls, dass dieser Mann die Sprache des dunklen Volkes perfekt sprechen konnte.  
Seine Stimme klang jetzt fast sanft. „Ich weiß nicht wer Du bist und warum Du bei den Haradrim gelebt hast. Aber Du bist keiner von ihnen!"

Jetzt wurde es Amras wieder bewusst, dass der Mann misshandelt worden war.  
„Diese Männer haben Dir wehgetan, aber das habe ich nicht gewusst, denn ich hätte es nicht zugelassen"  
Er studierte Faramirs Gesicht, aber es zeigte keine Gefühlsregung und noch immer sah der blonde Mann zu dem Fenster!  
Er fühlte sich hilflos und verzweifelt, denn ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er ihn persönlich hinrichten sollte.  
Dies war ein Befehl seines Truchsess und wenn er diesem Befehl nicht folgen würde, wäre vielleicht sein eigenes Leben verwirkt!  
„Bitte sag mir Deinen Namen und wo Du herkommst! Sonst kann ich Dir nicht helfen!"

Amras bemerkte, dass das Gesicht des jungen Mannes sehr fein und edel geschnitten war und es zeugte von hohem Blute. Dies ließ ihn seine Meinung verstärken, dass er der Sohn des Truchsess war!

Langsam streckte er seinen rechten Arm aus um mit seiner Hand das Kinn des Mannes sanft zu nehmen, damit dieser ihn anschauen würde!

Faramir hatte die Männer bemerkt und auch gehört was sie gesagt hatten. Und ja, es stimmte wirklich! Sie hatten ihn mit dem Stock immer wieder durch diese Zelle geprügelt. Auf seinem Körper fühlte er noch immer den Schmerz von diesen Schlägen und er wusste, dass es auch zu sehen war. Aber er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, er wollte es vergessen! Diesen Schmerz und diesen Schmach vergessen. Einfach nur vergessen!

Dann fühlte er die Hand des Mannes an seinem Kinn und erst zuckte er zurück, doch dann sah er ihm in seine grauen Augen!  
Und er konnte dort Mitgefühl, aber auch Fragen erkennen.  
Es war das erste Mal seit seiner Gefangennahme, dass er menschlich angesprochen und behandelt wurde!  
Faramir fühlte seine Tränen und er versuchte verzweifelt sie zu unterdrücken, denn er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen.  
Schwäche vor den Männern, die ihn gefangen genommen hatten und seinen Freund und Vater umgebracht hatten!  
Wie konnte dieser Mann so freundlich und besorgt zu ihm sein, wenn er kalt und unbarmherzig Ermon und die anderen hatte hinrichten lassen?  
Dies verstand er nicht! Es war so absurd, so unmöglich!

Amras sah den Schmerz in den blauen Augen des Mannes und er glaubte zu wissen, was diesen Schmerz hervorrief.  
„Es tut mir leid, blonder Mann. Aber die Haradrim sind die Feinde Gondors und hätten wir sie nicht bekämpft, so hätten sie uns bekämpft und sie hätten kein Erbarmen gezeigt!"  
Er ließ Faramirs Kinn los und fragte ganz leise. „Wie ist Dein Name?"

Faramir sah ihn an und er wusste nicht mehr was richtig oder falsch sein würde. Er schloss kurz seine Augen und wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
Doch dann sah er dem Mann abermals in die Augen und seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Er sagte nur ein einziges Wort, hervor gestoßen mit einer heiseren Stimme. „Caen!"

Amras war einen Moment wie erstarrt, denn eigentlich hatte er keine Reaktion erwartet und er suchte schnell nach einer Antwort, die diesen Mann nicht abschrecken würde.

„Was heißt: Caen? Ist es Dein Name oder ein Schimpfwort in der Sprache der Haradrim?"  
Er hoffte auf eine weitere Antwort, aber der Mann legte sein Kinn wieder auf die Knie und schaute zum Fenster.

Faramir fing an leise eine Melodie zu summen, dessen Lied Naira oftmals beim Kochen vor sich her gesungen hatte.  
Diese vertraute Melodie gab ihm ein wenig Trost und Geborgenheit und er wünschte, dieser Mann würde endlich gehen und ihn zufrieden lassen!

„Ich habe den Befehl erhalten Dich hinzurichten," Amras Stimme war noch immer leise und er hoffte sein Gefangener würde ihn verstehen. „Doch ich will Dich nicht töten, da ich glaube, dass Du von hohem Blute bist!"  
Noch immer bekam er keine Reaktion und der Mann vor ihm summte weiter leise vor sich hin!

Er legte seine rechte Hand an die Brust und sagte leise, aber verständlich: „Amras!" Dann deutete er auf Faramir und fragte: „Caen?"  
Er wartete eine ganze Zeit, aber der blonde Mann schien in seiner eigenen Welt zu sein und er gab es auf.  
Seufzend erhob er sich und sah auf ihn hinab.  
Er hörte das leise und melodische Summen und sah den leeren Blick dieser blauen Augen zu dem vergitterten Fenster!  
Jetzt fiel es ihm deutlich auf, wie dreckig dieser Mann war und dass er auch keine Stiefel mehr besaß.  
Seine Männer hatten diesem Gefangenen wirklich alles genommen, auch seine Würde als Mensch!

Und ihm wurde jetzt klar, dass der blonde Mann ihm nach ein paar guten Worten nicht sofort vertrauen würde!  
Dass die Haut Faramirs an vielen Stellen seines Körpers die dunklen Flecken der Misshandlungen aufwiesen, ahnte er nicht einmal!  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn, drehte er sich um und verließ die Zelle, denn er hatte noch einiges zu organisieren, bevor er den Waffenzug abermals nach Minas Tirith anführen würde.  
Und dort wollte er versuchen persönlich mit dem Truchsess oder seinem verbliebenen Sohn zu reden!

* * *


	11. Neue Hoffnung

Da das letzte gepostete Kapitel doch noch ein paar liebe Reviews bekommen hat (lieben Dank an Euch), wurde ich motiviert an dieser Story weiterzumachen.  
Ich poste sie hier wirklich nur weiter, wenn ich ihr mich spüren lasst, dass ihr sie auch mögt. Sonst hat es einfach keinen Sinn. Und so ein klitze-kleines Review kostet doch wirklich nichts! Oder?

May: Du hast echt dazu beigetragen, dass ich hier weiterposte. Und du irrst dich, ich selbst mag diese story eigentlich sehr. Hmmm, Happy End? Mal sehen…! Und was ist mit Dir? Schreibst Du ein Happy End? Hmm? (Lass bloß die Brüder überleben! Ja?)

Ach so, und das Forum ist nichtmeines. Princess und ich hatten die Idee ein eigenes Forum zu erstellen, somit ist unser Forum also entstanden. Und die Lady war von Anfang an mit dabei. Somit ist es "unser" Forum!

Celebne: Auch Dir danke ich für Deine unbezahlbare Treue und Dein Review! Du hast auch gedrängt, ich soll weitermachen. Nun, ich habs getan!

Ratisbona: Tausend Dank, für dieses ausführliche Review. Ja, so etwas zu schreiben liegt mir irgendwie. Abenteuer mit ein wenig Dramatik. Das ist es einfach! Und das gepaart mit den Brüdern! Unschlagbar!

Tanja: Mein Update kommt spät, ja ich weiß. Aber ich hatte einfach keine Motivation mehr für dieses Forum was zu machen. Danke für Dein Review!

Khamul: Ooh! Ein neuer Leser? Das freut mich ungemein! Wirklich! Und? Bleibst Du dabei?

Vicky23: Schön, dass Du Dich zu dem Review durchgerungen hast! Ein Grund mehr hier weiterzuposten! Und: ich nehme Dich beim Wort!

&

Amras und seine Männer brauchten diesmal wirklich zwei Tage länger um die weiße Stadt zu erreichen!  
Als Minas Tirith endlich in der Ferne groß und erhaben vor ihnen auftauchte, war es nicht nur er, der erleichtert aufatmete!  
Es war bereits früher Abend und die rotglühende Sonne würde bald hinter dem Mindolluin untergehen um das Land in eine warme Dunkelheit zu tauchen.

Es dauerte weitere zwei Stunden, aber dann hatten die Pferdewagen endlich das Tor der Stadt passiert und das Abladen der Waffen, die so dringend nötig waren, wurde begonnen.  
Die Abenddämmerung war bereits eingetreten.

Amras hatte kurz mit einem Soldaten gesprochen und er war froh die Verantwortung für diesen Transport endlich abgeben zu können.  
Dann lenkte er sein Pferd im Schritt zum nächsten Tor um die Zirkel dieser Stadt zu durchqueren, bis er im sechsten Zirkel schließlich das Pferd abgeben musste. Denn ab hier waren Pferde verboten.  
So machte er sich zu Fuß auf den Weg um zu der Halle der Könige zu gelangen und er hoffte sehr, dass der Truchsess ihn empfangen würde, damit er ihm von dem Gefangenen in Pelagir berichten konnte.  
Als er nach vorne sah, konnte er bemerken, dass die Dunkelheit die erhabene Größe der Halle der Könige schon fast geschluckt hatte!

Doch bereits am Tor zum siebten Zirkel versperrten ihm zwei Wachen den Weg und einer von ihnen sprach ihn streng an.  
„Ich kann Euch nicht passieren lassen und sagt mir Euren Namen und Euer Begehr!"

Amras war vor dem Mann stehen geblieben und musterte kurz dessen Geicht. Es war ein noch sehr junger Mann, der seine Wichtigkeit mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck unterstreichen wollte.  
Doch Amras lächelte ihn an, während er sprach, denn dieser Mann hätte vom Alter her sein Sohn sein können.  
Aber trotzdem wahrte er den gehörigen Respekt vor ihm!  
„Sir, ich bin Hauptmann Amras und habe den Waffentransport von Pelagir angeführt! Mein Anliegen ist es den Truchsess oder dessen Sohn zu sprechen, den ich habe eine Kunde, die vielleicht für beide von hoher Wichtigkeit sein könnte!"

Der Wachposten musterte den anderen Mann und er bemerkte dass dieser dreckig und staubig wirkte, so als wäre er wirklich seit Tagen zu Pferd unterwegs gewesen. Trotzdem war er unsicher.  
„Ich werde selbst gehen um in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob der Truchsess gewillt ist Euch anzuhören! Ihr bleibt solange hier!"  
Damit nickte er zu dem anderen Wachposten und wandte sich ab, um den Weg zur Zitadelle zu gehen, denn er wusste, dass Denethor jetzt in seinem Amtszimmer war und nicht in der Halle der Könige!

Amras sah dem jungen Mann hinterher und innerlich betete er, dass der Truchsess ihn anhören würde. Und dass dieser auch gewillt war, sich schließlich den Gefangenen anzuschauen. Wohlweislich hatte er dem Wachposten nichts über den Gefangenen gesagt, da er befürchtet hatte, dass der Truchsess dann abwinken würde!  
So wartete er ab und hoffte darauf vorgelassen zu werden.

Denethor hatte unwillig das Papier zu Seite gelegt und dem Wachposten zugehört.  
Er war schlecht gelaunt und der Hunger plagte ihn ebenfalls, was seine mürrische Stimme nicht sehr freundlich klingen ließ.  
„Was genau hat dieser….Hauptmann für ein Anliegen? Das muss er doch gesagt haben!"

Dem Wachposten wurde jetzt bewusst, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und schaute bedrückt zu Boden, als er antwortete.  
„Nein, Sir, das hat er nicht gesagt." Dann sah er dem Truchsess wieder in die Augen. „Aber er sagte, dass es für Euch von hoher Wichtigkeit wäre!"

Denethor musterte den jungen Mann nachdenklich und fragte sich, was ein solcher Mann für eine wichtige Botschaft haben könnte!  
Nach einigen Momenten wedelte er ungeduldig mit seiner rechten Hand um seinen gelangweilten Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
„Schickt ihn her, er soll seine….wichtige Botschaft….vortragen!"

Amras hatte begonnen vor dem Tor des Zirkels auf und ab zu gehen! Es dauerte ihm fast schon zu lange und sein Blick war auf den feinen Kiesboden gerichtet, der jeden seiner langen Schritte leise knirschen ließ.  
Dann hörte er, dass jemand seinen Namen rief, was ihn veranlasste sofort stehen zu bleiben und sich umzudrehen.  
Er konnte den jungen Wachposten sehen, der soeben wieder seinen Platz neben dem anderen eingenommen hatte!  
Erwartungsvoll sah er ihm ins Gesicht und ging auf ihn zu um vor ihm stehen zu bleiben!  
„Und? Was sagt der Truchsess"  
In Erwartung der Antwort fühlte er, dass sein Herz schneller schlug und er fragte sich, warum er dies eigentlich tat! Was ging ihm der Truchsess und seine Söhne an? Hatte er jemals in seinem Leben Anerkennung von dieser Familie bekommen?  
Gewiss nicht! Doch dann hatte er wieder das Bild des blonden Mannes vor Augen, wie er in dieser schmutzigen Zelle am Boden gehockt hatte und sein leerer Blick auf das kleine vergitterte Fenster gerichtet war.

Der Wachposten nickte Amras zu. „Der Truchsess erwartet Euch jetzt!" Dann stockte er kurz und fügte leise hinzu, „doch seid vorsichtig und wählt Eure Worte, er ist in keiner guten Stimmung!" Dann nickte er kurz zur Zitadelle. „Dort wird ein Dienstbote Euch führen, sonst sucht Ihr den Weg zum Amtszimmer des Truchsess noch in zwei Tagen!"

Amras hatte die Worte des Wachpostens wahrgenommen und nickte geistesabwesend, während sein Blick auf das herrschaftliche Gebäude der Zitadelle gewandt war!  
Seine grauen Augen suchten nach dem Eingang während er sich in Bewegung setzte und die beiden Wachposten ihm den Weg öffneten!

Denethor hatte nach seinem verbliebenen Sohn schicken lassen, der auch von einem Dienstboten in seinen Räumen vorgefunden wurde.  
Auch Boromir war unwillig gewesen, aber dann folgte er gehorsam dem Ruf seines Vaters und eilte durch die Gänge des großen Gebäudes. Dabei fragte er sich, was sein Vater um diese Zeit am Abend so Wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen hatte!  
Leise murmelte er vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf dabei. „Typisch Vater! Als wenn das keine Zeit bis Morgen früh hat!"  
Er bog schließlich um eine Ecke und konnte vor sich zwei Männer ausmachen, wobei einer von ihnen wohl ein Bediensteter des Hauses war und der andere ein Soldat sein musste. Sie schienen den gleichen Weg wie er selbst zu haben!  
War dieser Mann der Grund für seines Vaters Ruf?

Amras konnte jetzt Schritte hinter ihm und dem anderen Mann ausmachen und es war wie ein Zwang, aber er drehte sich beim Gehen um, damit er sehen konnte, wer da hinter ihnen war.

Er wollte sich schon wieder nach vorne wenden, aber dann konnte er den Mann erkennen, der dort mit eiligen Schritten sie bald eingeholt haben würde und er blieb erstaunt stehen.  
Zuerst hatte er gedacht, es wäre sein Gefangener in Pelagir, aber das war ja nun unmöglich und dieser Mann hatte zwar große Ähnlichkeit mit diesem, doch er schien älter und kräftiger zu sein.  
Aber er trug das gleiche blonde Haar, also musste er der verbliebene Sohn des Truchsess sein!

Boromir sah dass der Mann sich zu ihm umdrehte und gleichzeitig sah er das ungläubige Erstaunen in dessen Gesicht. Die grauen Augen dieses Mannes hingen förmlich an seinem Gesicht.

So hässlich bin ich doch nun wirklich nicht, dachte er unwillig und ging weiter auf die Männer zu.  
Er bemerkte, dass jetzt auch der Dienstbote stehen geblieben war und ihm ebenfalls entgegensah.

Jetzt hatte er die beiden Männer erreicht und als er ebenfalls stehen blieb, sah er Amras an!  
„Was gibt es da zu gucken? Bin ich ein Geist oder so etwas?" Er musterte den Soldaten kurz von oben bis unten um ihn dann wieder arrogant in die Augen zu schauen. „Warum schaut Ihr mich so an? Und wer seid Ihr überhaupt?"

Amras brauchte noch einen Moment, aber dann fand er seine Sprache wieder.  
„Ihr seid der Sohn des Truchsess! Nicht wahr?"

Boromir wurde jetzt ungeduldig. „Ja, das bin ich! Was dagegen? Dann sagt es mir!"

Amras schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir, was sollte ich dagegen haben? Es ist nur….nun, Euer Bruder wird doch seit über einem Jahr vermist! Und keiner hat je wieder was von ihm gehört und gesehen!"

Jetzt herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Männern, die sich weiterhin gegenseitig in die Augen schauten, während der Dienstbote betroffen zu Boden blickte. Er wusste, dass dies für Boromir ein sehr wunder Punkt war und denn er behauptete noch immer,Faramir würde leben!

Boromir kniff ein wenig seine Augen zusammen und seine Stimme klang mahnend. „Das ist richtig, er wird vermisst. Aber er lebt, das weiß ich!" Dann wurde seine Stimme eindringlicher und lauter und er spürte, dass sein Herz heftiger schlug und seine Hände feucht wurden. „Was wollt Ihr mir sagen? Dass er tot ist?"

Wieder war es still zwischen den Männern und Amras hoffte, er würde nichts falsch machen, denn er wusste ja nicht mit Bestimmtheit, dass sein Gefangener wirklich der vermisste Sohn des Truchsess war und er wollte keine Hoffnung schüren, wo vielleicht keine wäre! Daher wählte er sorgsam seine Worte aus und sprach sehr langsam.  
„Mein Herr, ich bin Hauptmann Amras aus Pelagir und habe den Waffenzug angeführt." Doch er sah, dass Boromir dies nicht interessierte. „Was ich sagen will…ja also…beim ersten Waffentransport wären wir fast in einem Hinterhalt der Haradrim..!"

Boromir winkte ungeduldig ab. „Das weiß ich bereits. Was wollt Ihr mir sagen und warum wollt Ihr zu meinem Vater und was hat es mit meinem Bruder zu tun?...SAGT ES!"

Amras zuckte von der Emotionalität dieser Worte zurück, aber dann gab er sich innerlich einen Ruck und schaute Boromir unverwandt in die Augen. „Ich habe einen Gefangenen gemacht….!"

Abermals unterbrach Boromir ihn ungehalten und er schrie fast. „Das weiß ich ebenfalls und Ihr solltet ihn eigenhändig hinrichten! Auf Befehl meines Vater!" Aber trotzdem überkam ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und seine Frage war ganz ruhig. „Ihr habt ihn am Leben gelassen? Warum?"

Amras nickte kurz ohne den Blickkontakt zu verlieren. „Ja, er lebt noch!" Er amtete einmal tief durch. „Er lebt, Sir, weil er blondes Haar hat und blaue Augen! Ich kannte Euch von Sehen nicht, dachte aber einen Moment, Ihr wärt der Gefangene in Pelagir. Er ist jünger als Ihr es seid und nicht ganz so kräftig. Aber bei Eru, er ist Euch verdammt ähnlich!"

Boromir hörte die Worte und ihm schien als würde der Boden unter ihm schwanken, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und sein Herz schien zerspringen zu wollen.  
Einen Moment lang konnte er dem Blick dieses Mannes nicht entgegnen und schaute kurz an ihm vorbei, während er scharf die Luft ausstieß!  
Auch seine Gedanken konnte er nicht mehr kontrollieren. Das einzige was er dachte, war dass Faramir doch leben würde und er die ganze Zeit über Recht gehabt hatte!

Er packte Amras unsanft an seinem rechten Arm und zog ihn mit sich während er sprach.  
„Sagt es vor meinem Vater! Sagt ihm und mir alles! Und die Götter mögen Gnade mit Euch haben, wenn Ihr die Unwahrheit sagt!"


	12. Erwartung

Celebne: Dein Wunsch soll mir Befehl sein und ich habe weitergeschrieben. Boromir ist wohl nicht schlauer als sein Vater, aber er klammert sich an jede Hoffnung, dass Faramir doch noch lebt.

May: Ok, Ok, Du hast vielleicht Recht und diese Story sollte zuende geschrieben werden. Und ja, ich habe die Spannung ein wenig erhöht. Das mit dem Rating erhöhen überdenke ich noch mal…denn eigentlich muss Faramir schon genug leiden!

Khamul: Schön, dass Du noch dabei bist, freut mich! Die Brüder werden sich Wiedersehen (im nächsten Kapitel). Aber ob das so schön sein wird?

Yamicka: Du liest die Story auch? Das ehrt mich! Sicherlich haben die Brüder schon viel gelitten, aber das war noch nicht alles! Wirklich nicht!

Vicky: Ja, Du hast Dein Versprechen gehalten und so etwas motiviert zum weitermachen. Wirklich!  
Tut mir leid, Dich zu enttäuschen, aber die Brüder werden sich in diesem Kapitel noch nicht wiedersehen.  
Hoffe, eure Internet-Verbindung tut es wieder!

* * *

Euch allen meinen lieben Dank für Eure Reviews und ich werde das nächste Kapitel auch bestimmt bald posten (wenn ihr mir treu bleibt)! OK?

* * *

&

&

Denethor saß hinter seinem wuchtigen Schreibtisch und hatte dem Bericht des Mannes zugehört ohne seine eigenen Gefühle zu zeigen.  
Doch innerlich tobten diese und er musste sich zwingen, nicht aufzuspringen und den Mann mit Fragen zu bestürmen.  
Seine eigenen Emotionen nahmen ihn gefangen und er war fast unfähig sich dagegen zu wehren!  
War es wirklich so? War Faramir am Leben? War sein zweitgeborener Sohn wirklich noch am Leben!  
Dies zu verstehen oder zu realisieren nach einer so langen Zeit erschien im Moment fast unmöglich!  
Jetzt sah er auf die Fackel in der Wandhalterung neben der Tür, die genau in seinem Blickwinkel war.  
Dabei sah er an Amras vorbei und absurderweise registrierte er, dass es bereits Nacht geworden war und dieser Raum nur noch vom Licht der Fackeln erhellt wurde, die ihr tanzendes Licht auch auf die Gesichter der drei Männer warf, die hier anwesend waren.

Boromir war die ganze Zeit auf und ab gegangen, während er dem Bericht des Hauptmanns zugehört hatte, welcher vor dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters stand.  
Als der Mann geendet hatte wandte er sich aufgebracht an seinen Vater. „Wir hätten damals die beiden Soldaten ausreden lassen sollen." Jetzt beugte er sich ein wenig über den Tisch um ihm näher in die Augen zu sehen und er sprach leise weiter. „Vielleicht ist es wirklich Faramir! Vater, er könnte es sein!"

Denethor schaute irritiert von Amras zu Boromir. „Warum sollte Faramir bei den Haradrim geblieben sein? Er hat dort gelebt, spricht ihre Sprache und…" er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, „er hat mit diesem wilden Volk gegen seine Landsleute gekämpft. Im rechtlichen Sinne ist er ein Landesverräter!"

Boromir schaute seinen Vater ungläubig an. „Du weißt doch gar nicht was dahinter steckt! WIR wissen nicht warum, aus welchem Grund, er so entschieden hat. Wie können wir das denn beurteilen ohne mit ihm gesprochen zu haben?"

Denethor brauchte noch einige Momente, aber dann hatte er die Worte seines Sohnes verstanden und nickte ihm zu. „Du hast Recht. Gleich morgen früh wirst Du nach Pelagir aufbrechen und Dir diesen Mann anschauen." Er machte eine Pause und Tränen glitzerten in seinen sonst so strengen Augen. „Wenn es Faramir ist: so bringe ihn heil nach Hause, mein Sohn!"

Auch Boromir fühlte seine Tränen. „Darauf kannst Du Dich verlassen, Vater. Ich werde ihn dorthin bringen, wo er auch hingehört: hierher, zu seiner Familie!"

Dann stellte er sich wieder auf und sah zu Amras. „Was hat er sonst noch zu Euch gesagt? Er muss doch etwas gesagt haben. Irgendetwas!"

Amras schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, mein Herr", aber dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, „oder! Ja richtig. Er sagte ein Wort zu mir!"

Boromir trat näher an Amras heran und er spürte sein Herz abermals heftig pochen. „Was hat er gesagt?"

Der Hauptmann erwiderte den Blick und sah dann zu Denethor. „Er sagte: Caen!"

Der Truchsess und sein Sohn wiederholten gleichzeitig dieses Wort. „Caen!"

&

&

Obwohl sie alles von den Pferden verlangt hatten und sich kaum lange Pausen zum Schlafen oder Essen gegönnt hatten, so brauchten der Hauptmann und Boromir doch drei Tage, bis sie Pelagir endlich erreicht hatten.

Unterwegs hatte Boromir sich alles ganz genau erzählen lassen und immer wieder nachgehakt um auch jedes noch so kleine Detail in Erfahrung bringen zu können. Und oftmals musste Amras sich wiederholen, vor allem die Gefangennahme, die wohl deutlich Faramirs Schmerz über den Tod der Haradrim ausgedrückt hatte.  
Boromir hatte gegrübelt und gegrübelt, warum sein Bruder nicht wieder nach Hause gekommen war. Aber ihm wollte keine plausible Erklärung einfallen!

Kurz bevor sie Pelagir erreicht hatten nahm Amras sich ein Herz um Boromir auf etwas vorzuwarnen.  
„Sir, da gibt es noch ein Kleinigkeit, die ich Euch sagen muss!"

Boromir war irritiert und schaute zu dem Mann, der sein Pferd jetzt neben ihm gelenkt hatte. „Was meint Ihr damit? Was für eine Kleinigkeit?"

Amras sah Boromir nicht an, sondern starrte geradeaus. „Sir, er scheint….wie soll ich sagen? Nun, wie es scheint ist er im Kopf etwas verwirrt. Nicht ganz richtig im Kopf!"

„Wollt Ihr sagen, dass mein Bruder dem Wahnsinn verfallen ist?"

Amras sah ihn jetzt an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wahnsinnig, sondern mehr…. absolut verstört!"

Boromir sah wieder nach vorne. „Wir werden ja sehen!" Mit diesen Worten gab er seinem Pferd grob die Sporen und ließ es angaloppieren.  
Amras sah ihm einen Moment hinterher, aber dann tat er es ihm gleich und je näher sie der Stadt kamen umso unwohler fühlte er sich.  
Er hoffte jetzt, dass sein Gefangener wirklich der Sohn des Truchsess und Bruder dieses Mannes war!

Nicht viel später an diesen Tag, es war früher Nachmittag und die Sonne erwärmte mit ihren Strahlen das Land, hatten die beiden Männer Pelagir erreicht!  
Es herrschte ein reges Treiben auf den Straßen und sie mussten ihre Pferde im Schritt um die Menschen und auch einige Handkarren oder auch leichte Pferdewagen herumlenken.  
Boromir und der Hauptmann steuerten ihre Pferde direkt zu den Soldatenunterkünften, wo sie schließlich abstiegen und auf ein Nicken von Amras hin, wurden ihnen die Pferde abgenommen.

Sogleich wandte Boromir sich an Amras. „Ich will ihn sofort sehen!"

Amras sah ihn etwas bedrückt an. „Sir, wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich ihn mir zuerst alleine ansehen wollen!"

Der blonde Mann kniff unwillig seine Augen zusammen. „Aus welchem Grunde?"

„Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, war er in keinem guten Zustand!" Schon die ganze Zeit hatte er sich maßlos über sich selbst geärgert, dass er nicht verfügt hatte, dem Gefangenen die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich waschen zu können und ihm auch frische Kleidung zur Verfügung zu stellen. Auch dass der Mann keine Stiefel mehr hatte lag ihm jetzt schwer im Magen.

Doch Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will ihn so sehen, wie er jetzt ist!" Und der Klang dieser herrischen Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu!

Amras seufzte einmal. „Wie Ihr wollt, dann kommt mit mir!"

Während Boromir jetzt neben dem Mann herging und sie beide sich wieder durch die vielen Menschen bewegten, spürte er seine Ungeduld, sein Herz wollte fast bersten und er fing an zu schwitzen. Er konnte nur noch an eines denken: an seinen geliebten kleinen Bruder, den der große Fluss vor über einem Jahr mit sich genommen hatte!  
Den Anblick als Faramir kurz vor dem Fall in dem Fluss geschaut hatte, das Entsetzen in dessen Gesicht, das Wissen gleich zu stürzen, hatte er niemals vergessen können. Und jetzt im Moment war ihm dieser Anblick vor seinem inneren Auge so präsent wie damals, als es geschah.  
Es war das letzte Mal, dass er Faramir gesehen hatte!

Er registrierte, dass Amras auf ein kleines gemauertes Gebäude zuging, vor dem sich ein Wachposten befand und als sein Blick über dieses Gebäude glitt, konnte er die Gitter an den kleinen Fenstern sehen, was ihn ahnen ließ, dass sich hier die Arrestzellen befinden mussten.

Nur Momente später betraten sie die kühle Dunkelheit des Gebäudes und Amras nickte zu einem Wachposten, der sich hier im Inneren befand.  
„Öffnet die Tür zu dem Gefangen aus Harad!" Seine Stimme klang befehlsgewohnt, doch innerlich fühlte er sich höchst unsicher. Zum einen wusste er nicht um den Zustand des Gefangenen und zum anderen wusste er auch nicht mit Bestimmtheit, wer dieser junge blonde Mann wirklich war. Es war ja nur seine Annahme, seine Vermutung gewesen!

Die beiden Männer waren stehen geblieben und schauten dem Wachposten zu, der jetzt auf die Zelle zuging und dabei den richtigen Schlüssel suchte, der irgendwo zwischen all den anderen an diesem Metallring hing.  
Dann schaute Boromir zu der schweren Holztür und er vermochte sich kaum noch zu beherrschen und hätte dem Mann am liebsten dass Schlüsselbund aus der Hand gerissen.

Viel zu langsam nahm der Wachposten den Schlüssel um ihn in das Schloss zu stecken und Boromir starrte noch immer wie gebannt auf diese Tür, denn sie war das einzige was ihn noch von seinem kleinen Bruder trennte.  
Dann wären sie nach so langer Zeit wieder beisammen!

Das Drehen des Schlüssels und das Knacken des Schlosses hallten überlaut in diesem Gebäude und der Wachmann legte seine rechte Hand auf die Klinke um sie endlich zu öffnen.

Es war Boromir nicht bewusst, dass er innerlich angespannt war und einen Moment lang vergaß zu Atmen.

Die Tür schwang leise quietschend nach innen auf, doch noch immer verbarg sie das was hinter ihr lag!

Und jetzt betete Boromir im Geiste zu den Göttern, dass es wirklich Faramir wäre, den er gleich sehen würde! Er hoffte und er betete!

* * *


	13. Ein Wiedersehen

Celebne: Ja wirklich, Denethor bekennt sich seiner Liebe zu Faramir, aber es wird ihn noch hart treffen. Danke für Deine Treue!

Khamul: Dein Review hat mich zu etwas inspiriert. Danke dafür! Und schön, dass Du noch dabei bist!

Tanja: Mit Dir habe ich echt nicht mehr gerechnet und umso mehr freut es mich, dass Du die Story verfolgst! Deine Neugier wird jetzt befriedigt, aber es wird nicht schön sein!

May: Auch Dir danke ich für Dein Lob. Manchmal sind es die Kleinigkeiten die einen fesseln können. Das erlebe ich auch bei Dir immer wieder! Und ja, die Brüder werden sich jetzt wiedersehen!

Yamicka: Dass Du auch noch dabei bist freut mich besonders, da ich weiß, dass Du eigentlich solche Storys nicht liest. Und natürlich hast du Recht: ein treffender Cliffie ist immer gut.

* * *

Ich knuddel Euch alle ganz lieb zu Boden und hoffe sehr, Euren Erwartungen zu entsprechen!

* * *

&

&

Faramir hatte einen Traum!  
Dieser Traum ließ ihn vergessen! Und nicht mehr verspüren, wo er war und warum er dort war! Er fühlte seinen seelischen und körperlichen Schmerz nicht mehr, die Schmach und Angst und die Trauer um den Verlust seiner Familie in Harad waren in diesen Momenten auch versunken, als hätten die Tiefen des Meeres sie geschluckt und von ihm genommen!

Er fühlt sich leicht und frei, stark in seinem Körper und wach in seinem Geist!

Der Wind spielte mit seinem langen Haar und er trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen!  
Es war die Geschwindigkeit seines Pferdes, welches ihn über eine grasbewachsene Ebene trug und dieses Pferd schien fast ebenso schnell wie der Wind zu sein. Die Mähne peitschte sein Gesicht und in seinen Ohren hallten die rhythmischen Geräusche der Hufe des Pferdes wieder, von denen er glaubte sie würden kaum den Boden berühren und er spürte die Kraft und Energie dieses Tieres, das ihn trug, als hätte er kein Gewicht! Er schaute nach vorn und ihm schien als sähe er die weißen Mauern einer großen, hoch gebauten Stadt, die mit einem Berg förmlich verwachsen war.  
Ganz oben konnte er einen schlanken hohen Turm erkennen, der sich ins tiefe Blau des Himmels recken wollte!

Er wusste nicht, dass er in diesen Momenten zusammengekauert in der Ecke seiner kleinen und schmutzigen Zelle hockte und sein Kopf an die Wand gelehnt war! Doch sein Mund spiegelte ein ganz leichtes Lächeln wider, das einem Betrachter fast glauben lassen konnte, dieser Mann würde sein Dasein in dieser tristen Zelle willkommen heißen!

Dass die Tür zu eben dieser Zelle sich öffnete und er abermals vor einem anderen Lebensabschnitt stand wusste er auch nicht!

Ganz langsam wurde die Tür ganz geöffnet und in eben diesen Rahmen der Tür trat zögernd ein blonder Mann, der stehen blieb und nach einigen Momenten auf den schlafenden und träumenden Faramir hinab blickte!

Wäre Faramir wach gewesen, so hätte er die wechselnden Gefühle gesehen die das Gesicht dieses Mannes in nur Sekunden wiedergab!  
Doch in seinem Schlaf, der vieles von ihm nahm, wurde er dessen nicht gewahr!

Jetzt hatte der Wachmann die Tür ganz geöffnet und trat einen Schritt zurück, wobei er sich zu den anderen beiden Männern umdrehte um seinem Hauptmann ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er bemerkte dessen Nicken und verstand, dass er sich zurückziehen konnte, was er auch leise tat!

Amras hatte Boromir beobachtet, während die Tür aufging und ihm war nicht die Anspannung des Mannes entgangen, die dieser körperlich ausstrahlte. Und er hoffte jetzt wirklich, dass sein Gefangener der Bruder von ihm war!  
Als er sah, dass die Tür ganz geöffnet war, setzte er sich in Bewegung um die Zelle zu betreten, doch eine starke Faust schloss sich um seinen rechten Arm, was ihn stehen bleiben ließ und er schaute Boromir fragend an.

Boromir bemerkte, dass der Wachmann sich zurückzog und Amras in die Zelle gehen wollte und ohne zu überlegen packte er den Hauptmann am Arm um ihn davon abzuhalten. Er sah dessen fragenden Blick und schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf.  
Nein, dies wollte er ganz allein machen! Dieser Moment sollte nur ihm selbst und Faramir gehören!  
Als er sicher war, dass Amras zurück blieb ging er langsam zu der Tür um das Innere dieser Zelle zu betreten.  
Seine Beine bewegten sich fast schon automatisch und er spürte das dumpfe Pochen seines Herzens in seiner Brust.  
Alle anderen Wahrnehmungen waren jetzt wie ausgeschaltet als er langsam über die Schwelle trat und seinen ersten Blick in diese Zelle wagte!

Zuerst sah er an der linken Wand das kleine vergitterte Fenster, dass ein wenig Licht in diesen Raum warf.  
Danach glitt sein Blick über die kahlen Wände des gemauerten Gebäudes, wobei ihm jetzt auch die schlechte und abgestandene Luft bewusst wurde.

Doch von einem Gefangenen oder von Faramir konnte er noch nichts sehen, daher trat er weiter ein und wandte sich nach rechts!  
Eigentlich wollte er weitergehen, doch er blieb abrupt stehen und hielt für einen Moment abermals den Atem an.  
Denn jetzt konnte er ihn sehen!

Aber war das Faramir? War dieser Mann, der dort in der Ecke auf dem Boden saß und seinen zusammengekauerten Körper an die Wand gelehnt hatte, wirklich sein Bruder?

Suchend schaute er den schlafenden Mann an, doch auf Anhieb fand er nichts was Faramir ähnlich war!  
Er bemerkte das dreckige und verfilzte Haar, dass gewaschen vielleicht blond sein konnte, obwohl er sich das im Moment nicht vorstellen konnte!  
Die Statur dieses Mannes war schmaler, als er Faramir in Erinnerung hatte und auch die Hautfarbe schien dunkler zu sein!  
Aber vielleicht war es auch der Dreck! Das war im Moment nicht zu beurteilen. Die Kleidung war ebenfalls verdreckt, aber unverkennbar die eines Haradrim!  
Zuletzt bemerkte er, dass der Mann auch keine Stiefel anhatte, was Fragen in ihm auftauchen ließen! Wurden alle Gefangenen in Pelagir derart schlecht behandelt?

Zögernd trat er näher um das Gesicht des Mannes sehen zu können, denn es war im Schatten dieses eh schon fast dunklen Raumes!

Es waren nur zwei Schritte und er hockte sich hin um ihm jetzt ins Gesicht zu schauen!

Amras war Boromir leise in die Zelle gefolgt und blieb dann aber stehen um beobachten zu können, dass dieser jetzt zu dem Gefangenen ging um sich vor ihn nieder zu hocken und nun stockte im selbst der Atem! Gleich würde es sich unverkennbar herausstellen, ob es sich hier wirklich um den Sohn des Truchsess handelte oder nicht! Und gleichzeitig wurde ihm der schlechte Zustand des Gefangenen deutlich bewusst, was ihn ahnen ließ, dass dies gewaltigen Ärger geben würde. Und wenn dies wirklich der Sohn des Truchsess war….? Er wollte jetzt einfach nicht darüber weiter denken! Es war zu spät und er würde nichts mehr ändern können!

Boromir hockte bewegungslos vor dem schlafenden Mann und starrte ihm ins Gesicht! Alle Emotionen waren von ihm gewichen und er war zu keiner Bewegung fähig.  
Auch die Geräusche von außerhalb des Gebäudes, Stimmen und Bellen der Hunde sowie der Klang von Hufen, drangen nur gedämpft zu ihm vor!

Er musterte dieses fremde und doch so vertraute Gesicht und seine Stimme war ein leises und ungläubiges Flüstern! „Faramir"  
Dann spürte er das Brennen in seinen Augen, hervorgerufen von den Tränen, die ihm dann über die bärtigen und rauen Wangen liefen.  
Erst konnte er es nicht realisieren, obwohl er es sich so sehr gewünscht hatte, aber das war wirklich sein Bruder!  
Es war Faramir! Ja, er war dreckig und schien auch geschlagen worden zu sein, er trug Kleider der Haradrim und hatte keine Stiefel mehr!  
Aber es war wirklich Faramir!

Faramirs Sinne kamen nur langsam zurück in die Wirklichkeit und zuerst spürte er seinen steifen und schmerzenden Körper, der ziemlich unbequem an die Wand gelehnt war. Dann wurde ihm die raue und feuchte Wand bewusst und langsam hob er seinen Kopf, der ihm im Schlaf auf die Brust gesunken war.  
Er spürte auch, dass etwas anders war! Aber was?  
Um das festzustellen musste er die Augen öffnen und obwohl er noch immer sehr müde war, zwang er sich sie zu öffnen.  
Und er schaute auf seiner Höhe genau in das Gesicht eines blonden Mannes, dessen grüne Augen ihn unverwandt anstarrten!

Boromir bemerkte die leichten Bewegungen seines Bruders und wusste, dass dieser gleich aufwachen würde. Er konnte beobachten dass Faramir seinen Kopf hob und dann schwerfällig seine Augen öffnete und abermals stockte ihm der Atem als er in die blauen Augen Faramirs blickte!

Sekundenlang starrten sich die Brüder in die Augen und keiner von ihnen rührte sich zuerst. Doch dann konnte Boromir nicht mehr anders und hob seine rechte Hand um Faramir im Gesicht berühren zu wollen, dabei flüsterte er fast zärtlich dessen Namen. „Faramir!"

Faramir hatte das blonde Haar des Mannes registriert und staunte einen Moment darüber, da er so etwas wohl noch niemals an jemanden anders als an sich selbst gesehen hatte. Aber dann registrierte er, dass der Mann eine Hand hob um ihn berühren zu wollen.  
Es war sein Fluchtinstinkt, der ihn zurückweichen ließ und obwohl er keine Feindseligkeit in dem Gesicht lesen konnte, so versuchte er so schnell es ihm möglich an der Wand entlang vor dem Mann wegzukriechen.  
Sein ausgezehrter Körper und seine steifen Gelenke protestierten mit Schmerz auf die plötzlichen Bewegungen, aber er wollte nur weg von dem Fremden.  
Er schaffte es nur bis in die nächste Ecke. Es war nicht weit weg von dem Mann, aber er war aus seiner Reichweite!

Boromir nahm mit Bestürzung wahr, dass Angst in den Augen seines Bruders aufflackerte und dass Faramir vor ihm zurückwich.  
Das ließ ihn seine Hand wieder sinken und er sprach nur leise. „Faramir! Bruder, was ist denn? Ich tu Dir doch nichts!"  
Doch er sah dass dieser jetzt ganz vor ihm zurückwich und Boromir war irritiert! Warum kroch sein Bruder vor ihm weg mit deutlicher Angst in den Augen?  
„Heiliger Eru, Faramir! Ich habe die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass du am Leben bist! Niemals habe ich daran gezweifelt!" Bestürzt sah er ihn an. „Was ist denn mit Dir? Ich bin es: Boromir! Dein Bruder!"

Faramir hörte die Worte und war verwirrt!  
Was sagte dieser Mann da? Er wäre sein Bruder? Aber wie konnte das sein? Denn er erinnerte sich nicht an diesen Mann. Er war ihm fremd! Ja, er trug das gleiche blonde Haar, wie er selbst! Aber er kannte ihn nicht!  
Jetzt war auch er vollkommen durcheinander und glaubte, dies müsse ein Traum sein! Ein schrecklicher Traum und gleich würde er erwachen und über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln!

Amras hatte dies alles beobachtet und er wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder bestürzt sein sollte, dass es wirklich der Sohn des Truchsess und Bruder Boromirs war. Aber so langsam überkam ihn eine Ahnung warum Faramir so reagierte und seinen eigenen Bruder wohl offensichtlich nicht erkannte!  
Auch seine Stimme klang leise und als er sprach fühlte er die fast um Hilfe schreienden Blicke Faramirs auf sich.  
„Mein Herr! Bitte hört mich an! Ich glaube zu wissen, warum Euer Bruder so reagiert! Bitte, hört mir zu!" Dabei sah er kurz zu Faramir und nickt ihm beruhigend zu, denn Amras ahnte, dass er wohl der einzige Mensch seit seiner Gefangennahme war, der freundlich zu ihm gewesen war. Und er wusste jetzt auch, dass Faramir alles was er gesagt hatte, auch verstanden haben musste!  
Und trotz der drohenden Hinrichtung hatte sein Gefangener nicht zu erkennen gegeben, dass er es verstanden hatte!

Die Worte drangen in Boromirs Bewusstsein vor, während er Faramir weiterhin anstarrte. Er fühlte Enttäuschung und Schmerz, denn so hatte er sich das Wiedersehen mit ihm bestimmt nicht vorgestellt.  
Am liebsten hätte er ihn in seine Arme gerissen um ihn fest an sich zu drücken und um ihm zu sagen wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte und niemals an seinen Tod geglaubt hatte! Doch stattdessen schien zwischen ihnen eine dicke Mauer zu sein, deren Ursprung er nicht kannte.  
Aber er sah auch die hilfesuchenden Blicke Faramirs zu Amras und dies ließ ihn unwillig werden, ja, fast schon eifersüchtig!  
Er sah über die Schulter zurück um dem Hauptmann anzusehen und er klang sehr unwillig. „Was wisst Ihr über meinen Bruder, was ich nicht weiß? Sagt es!"

Amras erwiderte den Blick und sah das gefährliche Funkeln in Boromirs Augen. „Sir, er erkennt Euch nicht! Seht Ihr das denn nicht?" Er machte eine Pause und kam einen Schritt näher. „Mein Herr, ich kenne den Ursprung nicht, aber es scheint auch Euer Bruder weiß noch nicht mal wer er selbst ist!"

Die Worte erfüllten einen Moment lang die Luft in dieser Zelle und langsam sah Boromir wieder zu seinem Bruder.  
Und wieder brauchte er einige Augenblicke um den Sinn dieser Worte zu verstehen und Ungläubigkeit machte sich in ihm breit.  
Er wollte dies nicht verstehen und konnte es sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass Faramir ihn nicht erkannte und auch nicht wusste, wer er selbst war!  
Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf und er wusste nicht, dass in seinem Gesicht Bestürzung zu lesen war, während er wieder flüsterte.  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht! Er hat geschlafen und ist vielleicht noch nicht richtig wach"  
Abermals sah er Faramir in die Augen. „Faramir, sag dass das nicht wahr ist! Du erkennst mich doch! Du weißt doch wer ich bin!" Er stockte kurz, „und Du weißt doch wer DU bist!"

Faramir erwiderte den Blick und er wusste auch, dass dies kein Traum sonder die brutale Realität war!  
Vor ihm hockte ein blonder Mann, der behauptete er wäre sein Bruder. Aber Faramir kannte diesen Mann nicht! Er hatte ihn nie zuvor gesehen!  
Er kämpfte mit sich selbst und wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, doch dann konnte er nicht anders und antwortete leise. „Mein Name ist Caen! Und ich komme aus Harad!"


	14. Wut und Unsicherheit

Celebne: Natürlich muss Boromir absolut geschockt sein über die Reaktion seines Bruders. Und ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als mit dieser Situation fertig zu werden!

Khamul: Natürlich weiß ich was Du meinst mit der „zweiten Hälfte"! Für mich sind die Brüder auch nur zusammen denkbar! Tja, und dieses Kapitel entstand aus den Gedanken Deines Reviews! Und was erstmal weiter passieren wird!

Tanja: Ich will versuchen meinem Stil treu zu bleiben und vielen Dank für Dein Lob! Das tut sehr gut und motiviert natürlich!  
Auch ich wäre mehr als schockiert, wenn mein Bruder mich nicht mehr erkennen würde!

May20: Auch Dir danke ich für so viel an Lob, Gott, da werd ich ja rot!  
Nun, dieses Kapitel habe ich sehr schnell geschrieben, aber Du hast schon Recht! Ich habe mich selbst darauf gefreut, dass die Brüder wieder zusammen sind!

Euch allen ein lieber und fester Knuddler für die Reviews! So macht es auch Spass weiterzuschreiben! Echt!

* * *

&

Abermals war es jetzt still in der Zelle und kein Geräusch verriet, dass sich hier drei Männer befanden!

Boromir hatte die Worte gehört und sein Verstand weigerte sich zu glauben, was Faramir da gesagt hatte. Wie konnte dieser behaupten, er wäre aus Harad? Und warum sagte er ihm einen falschen Namen?  
Das konnte er einfach nicht verstehen, er wollte es nicht verstehen und jetzt wurde er lauter als er Faramir ansprach. „Heiliger Eru, Faramir, was sagst Du da für einen Unsinn?" Er schüttelte fassungslos seinen Kopf. „Du kommst doch nicht aus Harad! Warum sagst Du das?"  
Doch sein Bruder sah ihn nur stumm an und ließ nicht erkennen, was er dachte oder fühlte!

Obwohl Boromir es sich in seinem Herzen nicht eingestehen wollte, so sagte ihm sein Verstand ganz klar, dass er so nicht weiterkommen würde und eine Wut machte sich in ihm breit!  
Und diese Wut wollte er auch ausleben, daher konzentrierte er sich auf andere Dinge und besah sich Faramir wieder genauer!  
Abermals fiel ihm jetzt bewusst auf, dass dieser dreckig war und er schien auch sehr offensichtlich geschlagen worden zu sein!

Er stand langsam auf und drehte sich dann zu Amras um, seine Augen waren ein wenig zusammen gekniffen, als er fast schon knurrend sprach. „Warum ist mein Bruder so verwahrlost? Er trägt auch keine Stiefel mehr! Sind die Soldaten Gondors so unterbesoldet, dass sie schon Stiefel von ihren Gefangenen entwenden müssen?" Dann er wurde sehr laut und deutete mit seiner rechten Hand auf Faramir. „Und er wurde geschlagen! Habt Ihr dafür eine Erklärung?"  
Er machte eine Pause und ließ dabei seinen Arm sinken, ohne den Blick von Amras zu nehmen, aber er klang jetzt leise und gefährlich. „Werden alle Eure Gefangenen so behandelt? Hmm?"

Amras hatte abwechselnd hilflos auf Faramir und dem älteren Sohn des Truchsess geschaut und er hatte geahnt, dass es deswegen Ärger geben würde. Aber es war seine Verantwortung gewesen, es war sein Gefangener und er hätte dafür sorgen müssen, dass dieser auch gut behandelt würde! Und ihm war mehr als bewusst, dass er diese Verantwortung sträflich vernachlässigt hatte!  
„Ich habe mich auf meine Männer verlassen und auch darauf, wie sie einen Gefangenen, dessen Herkunft nicht geklärt ist, zu behandeln haben! Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen….!"

Aber er wurde laut und zornig unterbrochen. „Ahnen ist nicht Wissen! Und Euch war es scheinbar egal, wie mit ihm umgegangen wurde!"

Mit einem schnellen Blick auf Faramir wurde jetzt auch Amras lauter. „Mein Herr, als ich vor meiner Abreise nach Minas Tirith gesehen habe, wie mit ihm umgegangen worden ist, habe ich einen Wachmann aus seinen Diensten entlassen! Er war einer von jenen, die Euren Bruder geschlagen haben! Aber zu mehr hatte ich keine Zeit, da ich schnellstens mit Euch oder Eurem Vater reden wollte!" Er stockte kurz und wies jetzt selbst mit seiner rechten Hand auf Faramir. „Wegen ihm!"

Diese Erklärung war Boromir nicht genug und er klang noch immer zornig. „Es wäre aber immer noch Zeit genug gewesen, um zu veranlassen, dass er gewaschen wird und saubere Kleidung bekommt….UND NEUE STIEFEL!" Er fuhr sich in seiner Hilflosigkeit und Wut mit beiden Händen durch das Haar, dann sah er Amras wieder in die Augen.  
„Er wurde behandelt wie ein Tier! Ist Euch das eigentlich bewusst?" Wieder deutete er auf Faramir, der sich noch immer ohne Gefühlsregung in dieser Ecke auf dem Boden gedrückt hatte!  
„Das da ist der zweite Sohn des Truchsess! Ein Sohn des Herrschers von Gondor ! Und Euch war es egal, wie er behandelt wurde!"

Jetzt war auch Amras fast verzweifelt und schrie Boromir an. „Nein, verdammt, es war mir nicht egal! Und wenn ich nicht auf einen jungen Soldaten gehört hätte, der gesehen hat, dass der vermeintliche Haradrim blaue Augen hat….so wäre Euer Bruder jetzt TOT!"

Er atmete schwer und sprach dann weiter. „Ich wollte dem Befehl Eures Vaters folgen und niemals Gefangene aus Harad machen! Dann ließ ich den Soldaten die Kopfbedeckung abziehen und wir haben gesehen, dass dieser Mann auch blonde Haare hat! Und sofort habe ich daran gedacht, dass vor über einem Jahr Euer Bruder in einem Kampf gegen die Südländer verloren ging! Aber es wurde nie seine Leiche gefunden! Daher habe ich befohlen diesen Mann als Gefangen zu nehmen und ich wollte ihn Euch oder Eurem Vater zeigen!"

Er schluckt kurz und sprach dann weiter. „Aber weder Euer Vater noch Ihr selbst habt Interesse an ihm gezeigt und ich bekam den Befehl ihn eigenhändig zu töten! Aber ich tat es nicht"  
Abermals machte er eine Pause und nickte zu Faramir hin. „Ich tat es nicht, weil ich glaubte, er sei vielleicht Euer Bruder!"

Und wieder war es ganz still in dieser Zelle und so langsam wurde Boromir klar, dass die Befehlsverweigerung dieses Mannes seinem Bruder das Leben gerettet hatte!  
Er sah ihn fast schon verwundert an und klang jetzt ganz leise. Denn so langsam konnte er diesen Mann verstehen!  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch so angefahren habe! Aber ich muss das alles selbst erst mal verstehen! Es ist so….!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, da er keine weiteren Worte fand und wandte sich wieder zu Faramir um. Jetzt sprach er langsam und sehr deutlich. „Faramir, hör mir gut zu! Ich werde jetzt dafür sorgen, dass ein Badezuber hierher gebracht wird und Du wirst auch neue Sachen bekommen!"  
Er schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf. „So wie Du aussiehst, kannst Du nicht durch die Straßen dieser Stadt gehen. Das ist unmöglich! Und ich werde auch einen Heiler hierher bestellen, der nach Dir sehen wird!" Er macht eine Pause und musterte Faramir genauer, aber dieser schien durch ihn hindurch zu schauen.  
Und er sprach jetzt lauter. „Hast Du mich verstanden?"

Faramir hatte dem Dialog zugehört und er war sehr verwundert, wie emotional er geworden war und ihm schien, als wenn dem blonden Mann wirklich etwas an ihm liegen würde!  
Aber er kannte ihn nicht und wunderte sich noch immer, warum er ihn mit einem anderen Namen ansprach!  
Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er einem anderen Mann vielleicht sehr ähnlich war und ihm kam der Gedanke dieses Spiel einfach mitzumachen.  
Vielleicht ergab sich ja so die Möglichkeit zu fliehen um zurück nach Hause zu kommen!

Denn oftmals hatte er an Naira und ihre Kinder gedacht und sich gefragt, wie es ihnen gehen würde!  
Sie mussten von dem Tod Ermons jetzt wissen und mit seinem Tod hatten sie keinen mehr der für sie sorgen konnte!  
Und es war sein innigster Wunsch dies machen zu können, denn in seinem Herzen waren diese Personen seine Familie, die er liebte und wenn es nötig wäre, würde er auch für sie in den Tod gehen!

Boromir wurde ungeduldiger, weil er wieder keine Reaktion bekam und er wurde noch nachdrücklicher. „Faramir? Hast Du verstanden was ich sagte?"

Jetzt sah Faramir diesem Mann in die Augen und er brache es sogar fertig ein wenig zu lächeln, während er zaghaft nickte!


End file.
